¿Qué hay allí en un día caluroso?
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 8 Informacje: *''Gra terenowa.'' *''Główna prowadząca to Temple.'' *''Zadanie, start: piątek 09.08.19 godz: 18.00 Koniec: 11.08.19 godz: 15:00/16:00'' *''Główna prowadząca odpisuje do 23:00 najpóźniej, potem ma wywalone PepeLaugh. '' *''Hierarchia pilnujących:'' *''Total Drama - Brian ew. Melissa/Kate'' *''Dark(sobota,niedziela)/Luka (piątek) - Abby, Melissa ew. Brian/Rhys'' *''ElO. - Rhys, Kate ew. Abby/Melissa'' Pociąg: Luksusowy wagon - pokoje: Sophie: Drzwi do pokoju zostały "otworzone" mocnym kopniakiem. Do pomieszczenia weszła Sophie z walizkami, które rzuciła gdzieś w kąt, a potem zamknęła drzwi i położyła się na łóżku. ' Na pewno zastanawialiście się, gdzie podziewała się największa gwiazda tego programu, czyli ja, wasza ulubiona wróżka! No to wam wyjaśniam! Tymczasowo musiałam oddzielić się od grupy po to, żeby pozałatwiać parę spraw w Wielkiej Brytanii. Mogło mieć to jakiś związek z programem... A może na pewno miało to jakiś związek? Więcej dowiecie się w swoim czasie. *zachichotała*' Temple: ... W pewnym momencie, gdy przebywała tutaj Temple - dostała faksa od jakiejś firmy z USA. Zaklaskała zadowolona i wyszła z pokoju. Levi: Levi po długiej drzemce wstał i poszedł się przejśc. '' Anne: ... Rhys: ''Po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego odcinka chłopak bardzo szybko zasnął. Nie oznacza to jednak, że miał dobry sen. Wręcz przeciwnie. Całą noc wiercił się i przewracał na boki, prawdopodobnie dręczony przez myśli które chodziły mu po głowie. Poranek jednak nie mógł pozwolić na to, by o tej porze nadal pozostawał w wyrze, rzucając światło na jego twarz. Pociąg wcale nie był lepszy, bo dołożył jeszcze do tego klakson. Rhys otworzył swoje błękitne oczy, po czym wolno zsunął się z łóżka. Półprzytomny spojrzał przez okno, mrucząc coś niezadowolony pod nosem. Nie zbaczając zbytnio na to, że był w swojej niebieskiej pidżamie opuścił pokój. Melissa: ... Kate: Brytyjka wstała dosyć późno zobaczyła ubrania do przebrania tego jej brakowało jej przepocona sukienka już ledwo dawała rade załatwiła to w pokoju bo czemu nie jako że jechali przez jakieś pola szybko się przebrała w dosyć zwykłe ubranie po czym nadal chciała spać ale nie mogła i siedziała se tak czekając na przyjazd Brian: Brian wstał dość wczesnym porankiem. Otoczony wśród pachnącej pościeli w wygodnym materacu czuł się jako zwycięzca. Przetarł powieki rozciągając nieco ręce. Pomimo wczesnej pobudki nie czuł się zmęczonym. '' '''Brian: '''Miło się spało. ''Zrzucił z siebie pościel wyskakując z łóżka. Instynktownie sięgnął do szuflady w szafce nocnej. '' '''Brian: '''Brakuje mi go. ''Westchnął rozczarowany. Wciąż brakowało mu organizera. Odsłonił firanki wpuszczając nieco światła przez okno do środka. Brian: Pociąg i południe? To chyba Hiszpania. Sam się zaskoczył, że wiedział. Do tej pory poza Polską nie był w stanie spamiętać żadnego innego kraju Bałtyckiego nad którym był. '' '''Brian:' O teraz łapię! Odwiedzamy kraje uczestników. Może jak odpadnę w Irlandii to zaoszczędzę im na transporcie. Zaśmiał się rozbawiony, że pewnie wykrakał swój los. Brian: W sumie to dziwne, że tak daleko jestem. Przysiadł sobie podziwiając Hiszpańską stronę Pirenejów. Czuł jednak pewien smutek przez ostatnie zadanie. Nie dość, że musiał reklamować coś sprzecznego z jego ideą o nieszerzeniu przemocy i to na dodatek dzieciom to właśnie poczuł niedocenienie swojego pomysłu. Przesadził z robieniem jednej wielkiej kampanii zamiast dwóch osobnych. Czuł jednak z drugiej strony ulgę. To ćwiczenie z marketingu było dla niego świetnym i zarazem owocnym doświadczeniem. No i pomimo ucięcia wyników zajął solidne miejsce. Miał jednak to poczucie, że będzie coraz bardziej pod górkę i bycie pośrodku nie wystarczy. Nie chciał jednak dalej o tym rozmyślać. Brian: Przestań jest dobrze! Klepnął się dość mocno w policzki by nieco ogarnąć natłok myśli. '' '''Brian:' Jest ranek! Więc czas na siestę? Fiestę? Jak oni tutaj na to mówią? Wzruszył ramionami wyciągając z szafy świeże ubrania, parę przyborów i ruszył od razu w stronę wagonu z łazienką. Abby: ... Po kolejnym wyczerpującym dniu Abby dość szybko zasnęła. Jednak nie spała zbyt długo. Gdy się obudziła, przez parę minut leżała i gapiła się w sufit. Z czasem jednak to zajęcie ją zaczynało nudzić, co skłaniało ją do dalszego snu. W porę się powstrzymała i wstała na nogi. Ubierając się w swoje ubrania. Abby: 'Wypadałoby się trochę rozruszać. ''Zrobiła sobie krótką rozgrzewkę w pokoju. W szczególności dobrze rozgrzała ręce i nogi. Kiedy uznała, że już wystarczy, wyszła z pokoju. Wagon nr 2: Łazienki: ''Po wejściu do przedziału pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy to wielka wanna. Było to jacuzzi dla wielu osób. Był zaniepokojony hojnością prowadzącej, wyczuwając jakiś podstęp. '' '''Brian: Może to nadal sen? Uśmiechnął się znowu policzkując się. Wzruszył znowu ramionami, nie roztrząsając się nad dziwnymi teoriami. Dosłownie na chwilę wrócił do swojego pokoju po swoje basenowe slipy. Wrócił, wszedł pod prysznic z spodenkami. Odłożył ja na bok chwytając za płyn do mycia ciała i gąbki dokładnie się szorując. Starannie się przepłukał przy okazji ustawiając wszystko równo na półeczce. Założył slipy, włączył jacuzzi i wszedł do niego rozkoszując się opcją z bąbelkami zapominając o świecie. Jakiś czas późneij do łazienki przyszła Anne z plecakiem.. Mimo, że dokładnie przyjrzała się łazience nie zauważyłą ona Briana siedzącego w jacuzzi. Następnie przekręciła kluczyk w drzwiach by nikt nie wszedł. Anne: Jurgita zdecydowanie za bardzo rozpieszcza zawodników w tym sezonie... Brunetka zdjęła plecak z ramion i wyjęła jego zawatość. W plecaku znajdowały się jakieś ubrania, a dokładniej czarna bluzka "hiszpanka" oraz granatowe spodenki. Dziewczyna zdjęła bluzkę, którą miała na sobie. Brian: Woah dość odważnie. Musiałaś mieć przyjemną i miłą noc. Spoglądał z zaciekawieniem w stronę Annie. Nie spodziewał się, że tak ściągnie przy nim bluzkę. Nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek odważy się przy nim na takie coś. '' '''Brian:' Annie daj spokój. Ciężko pracujemy by tutaj być. Też na pewno w drodze do sławy i przy prowadzeniu Uśmiechnął się po czym przekręcił się na drugą stronę by był do niej plecami. Brian: Jeśli chcesz dołączyć to zapraszam. Nie gryzę. Odparł delikatnie zsuwając plecy zanurzając się w wodzie tak by wystawała mu jedynie głowa. Jacuzzi było dość szerokie i głębokie by pomieścić parę osób. Lekko się rumienił przez bulgoczącą, cieplutką wodę. Anne słysząc głos chłopaka odruchowo zdjęła buta i rzuciła nim w stronę chłopaka. But przeleciał wprost nad jego głową. Anne: Cholera, Brian! Człowieku nie strasz! Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech. Nie zauważyła wcześniej chłopak, więc gdy usłyszała jego głos lekko się przestraszyła. Anne: Chętnie bym może dołączyła, ale przykro mi, nie mam kostiumu kąpielowego, a ubraniach się kąpać nie będę.'' '' Brunetka wyjęł a z plecaka jeszcze czarną bieliznę. Anne: A teraz bądź tak miły i się odwróc czy zasłoń oczy bo chciałabym się przebrać. Obiecuję ci, że jeśli tego nie zrobisz to skończysz gorzej niż były narzeczony mojej najstarszej siostry. Brian: Jestem odwrócony... Jestem tylko strachliwym chłopakiem lubiącym przesiadywać w łazience całe dnie. W takim miejscu mieć brudne myśli - nigdy! Zanurzył się bardziej puszczając kilka bąbelków pod wodą. Wynurzył się lekko przeczesując dłońmi włosy. Sięgnął nieco wolną ręką po ręcznik by nieco osłonić głowę na prośbę dziewczyny by nie podglądać. Brian: Czuję się trochę rozczarowany. Myślałem, że każdy może się mnie tutaj spodziewać. Oparł się z powrotem z lekko opuszczoną głową. Brian: Za rzadko tutaj przychodziłem. *westchnął* To dzisiaj nadrobimy za wszystkie ostatnie dni i nie wychodzę stąd to zadania! Po chwili Anne była już przebrana. Anne: A czy zamiast spędzać pół życia w łazience nie lepiej by było jakbyś poszukał sobie dziewczyny? Albo chłopaka w zależności co cię kręci... Dziewczyna zaczęła pakować ubrania, które wceśniej nosiła do swojego plecaka. Anne: Bez obrazy Brian, ale to trochę smutne, że chłopak w twoim wieku spędza więcej czasu z środkami do czyszczenia niż z ludźmi. Brian: Czemu? Myślałem, że lubicie chłopaków z pasją i pracujących? Mam jeszcze mnóstwo czasu na miłość. A nawet jak będę stary to zawsze pielęgniarki na które będzie mnie stać się zajmą. Odparł z zaskoczeniem samego siebie. Chyba bardzo się zmienił skoro już nawet dopuszczał do siebie taką myśl. Poczuł się jeszcze dumniejszy w środku. Był trochę z drugiej zaskoczony komentarzem. Przekręcił się na kolejną stronę dając dostęp do drabinki z strony której był. Brian: Rodzina zawsze mnie będzie kochała więc nie wiem co jest tak złego? Może... *zamyślił się* Mówiłaś, że sama dużo pracowałaś nad firmą. Martwisz się o mnie, że też podobnie skończyć. Bo chyba dziewczyna jak ty na pewno musi mieć kogoś. Anne: Kiedyś bardzo kogoś polubiłam. Myślałam, że jesteśmy blisko, ale on... Chciał jedno i jak tylko dostał, znalazł sobie inną. Od tego czasu, większość facetów jakich poznaje to 40- letni biznesmeni którzy twierdzą, że kobiety są potrzebne tylko w 2 rzeczach. W głosie dziewczyny można było usłyszeć lekki smutek, ale jej twarz wciąż miała obojętny wyraz. Anne: Czułam dziwne uczucie mówiąc mu to. Dzielę się z nieznajomym o swoich problemach, o których nawet rodzina nie wie. No cóż... *Wzruszyła ramionami* Po tych słowach dziewczyna wyszła z łazienki. Brian: Przykro było słyszeć... Zanim zdążył cokolwiek jej powiedzieć dziewczyna tak jak się pojawiła, tak szybko uciekła. Myślał, że być może spędzą miło czas. Nie miał nic złego na myśli. Poczuł jednak nostalgiczną radość w serduszku kiedy uciekła od niego. Traktowała go pewnie jak typowego samca myślącym tylko o to która będzie najlepsza do tego a i tak by mu nie pozwoliła bo jest jedynie namiastką głupiego chłopca i prawiczkiem. Rumienił się tak bardzo jakby miał zaraz zejść w jacuzzi. Musiał faktycznie z niego wyjść. Czuł jak jego skóra za bardzo się już marszczy. Przetarł się kilka razy biorąc kosmetyki. Podszedł do lusterka chcąc się nieco wyszykować. Może jednak spędzenie całego dnia tutaj to zły pomysł. Brian: Szkoda mi jej trochę. *przeglądał się w lustrze* Znajdziesz jeszcze tego księcia. Zmień tylko miejsce poszukiwań. Pociągnął palcem za usta zerkając sobie na zęby. Brian: Moshe uslyshy tom *puścił kącik ust* Może usłyszy tą radę przez kamery. Odparł po czym wyłączył bąbelki w jacuzzi. Przemył nieco wilgotną podłogę. Poukładał równo kosmetyki jak i płyny do mycia ciała wraz z szamponami. Złożył swoje noszone ubrania w kostkę odkładając na bok. Przebrał się w swoje świeże ubrania samemu wychodząc z łazienki. Kuchnia: ... W kuchni Abby zaczęła sobie robić śniadanie. Zaczęła oczywiście od umycia rąk i przygotowaniu produktów. Abby: 'Hmm, może dzisiaj jakaś sałatka. ''Przygotowała produkty do zrobienia Rasols, czyli popularnej na Łotwie sałatki, która w Polsce jest odpowiednikiem sałatki jarzynowej. W garnku już się gotowały ziemniaki. Natomiast na blacie kuchennym znajdowały się również dopiero co umyte marchewki, ogórki w słoiku, groszek konserwowy, przygotowane już jajka oraz znajdujący się w centrum majonez. Abby dla odkreślenia smaku sałatki wyciągnęła świeżą wędlinę i zaczęła ją kroić. Najpierw z grube plastry, a potem w kosteczki. 'Abby: '''Ziemniaki już? *sprawdziła czy się ugotowały...* Jeszcze trochę muszą poczekać. ''Gdy skończyła z wędliną, zmieniła nóż. Zaczęła kroić pomału marchewkę, następnie ogórek. A potem jajka. Wszystko w idealnej proporcji, by zmieściło się do salaterki. W końcu ugotowały się ziemniaki, które Abby prędko obrała i również pokroiła w kostki. Miała już wszystko pokrojone, więc wystarczyło to jakoś połączyć w jedną całość. 'Abby: '''Zostało tylko dopełnienie formalności mój mały *puściła mu oczko* ''Wsypała do salaterki pokrojone produkty oraz groszek konserwowy. A następnie dodała do tego kilka łyżeczek majonezu i to wszystko zaczęła mieszać. Przy okazji doprawiała danie solą i pieprzem, po czym ponownie mieszała. Zamieszała tak, by kawałki smakowitej wędliny nie były widocznie, a ukryte. I koniec końców wyszła jej sałatka Rasols. Do tego jeszcze przygotowała sobie chleb. Po czym z daniem w salaterce z łyżką i chlebem na talerzyku poszła do jadalni, by to zjeść. Biblioteka: Odświeżony i po porządnym posiłku postanowił posiedzieć sobie chwilę w bibliotece. Była jedna rzecz, która nie dawała mu spokoju. Podszedł do indeksu wyszukując odpowiednią pozycję. Przeczytał z karki gdzie się znajdują słowniki i tam się właśnie udał. Przebierając chwycił za rozmówki angielsko-hiszpańskie. '''Brian: Zobaczmy... Zaczął wertować kartki szukając tego słówka. Brian: No dalej. Gdzie jesteś? Wertował dalej aż jego wzrok przykuła litera znajdująca się na krawędzi. Wodził wzrokiem po liście. Brian: O to faktycznie była jednak sjesta. Teraz mogę być spokojniejszy. Zamknął go po czym rozejrzał się jeszcze za innymi tytułami. Niestety większość wydawała się być w hiszpańskim, więc mógł jedynie pooglądać obrazki z okładek czy ilustracji książek. Stołówka: Po dość dziwnym spotkaniu z Annie w łazienkach zdecydował się rozejrzeć dalej. Wyjątkowo nie miał dostępu do kuchni i mógł wybrać kilka dań z przygotowanego bufetu. Zdecydował się na kilka kawałków bekonu, kaszankę, łyżkę fasoli i choć nie pasowały mu do śniadania to parę ziemniaków. Z tak wypchanym talerzem przysiadł przy jednym z wolnych stołów. Po chwili przybyła tutaj i Temple. Temple: Nasz czyścioszek, jak tam ostatnimi czasy idzie ? Pstryknęła mu fotkę. Brian: T-M-P Chan! No hej. Ty to wiesz, że mi pisane jest światło fleshy. Zaśmiał się zajadając się swoim śniadaniem. Brian: Właśnie korzystam z tego czegoś w czym jest Jurgita i z luksusów jakie nam dała. A co tam u ciebie? Temple: Szykowanie się na wolne i załatwianie własnych spraw się zbliża. Rozmarzyła się chwilowo. Temple: '''Ale to jeszcze bym musiała spotkać osobę o której wspomniałeś, ale chyba lekko zajęta. /// (please) /// '''Temple: I jak się czujesz teraz jako nie jedyny chłopak znów? Brian: '''Chyba bez większej różnicy w sumie. Wcześniej się zbyt martwiłem, ale jest okej. Zastanowił się przez chwilę o co chodziło. Pomijając straszne wydarzenia, przecież w tamtym momencie powrócił z nią skuty Rhys. '''Brian: Sugerujesz, że jak go spotkam mam się go spytać *zbliżył się nieco szepcząc* By mrugnął dwa razy jeśli wykorzystuje go wbrew jego własnej woli? *cofnął się z powrotem na miejsce* Było coś po nich widać. Temple: Cii. Nic nie słyszałeś ani nie widziałeś. Przystawiła swój palec wskazując do ust. I powiedziała cichym głosem. Temple: '''Tak będzie najlepiej. '''Brian: Absolutnie. Swoją drogą Annie też coś jest? Coś mi mówiła o miłości i że mam sobie kogoś znaleźć. Westchnął biorąc sobie kęsa smażonego boczku wywijając oczami na bok. Brian: Mam dopiero dwudziestkę... Będę się tym martwił po czterdziestce. Przynajmniej jak będę może miał te sześćdziesiąt plus to powiem to samo co jej, na pewno pielęgniarki dobrze się mną zaopiekują. Przynajmniej w moim kraju. Temple: Twoje życie, twoja sprawa. Wzruszyła biernie ramionami. Brian: Wam w ekipie nie brakuje czasem męskiej ręki? Zapytał nieco zaciekawiony. '' '''Brian:' Wiem macie Janusza, który znowu coś chyba zniknął. Sądzę, że przydałby się jednak ktoś młodszy dla Annie. Może jako koleżanka kogoś jej zaproponuj. Temple: 'Jeszcze miesiąc programu, wytrzyma. Jakoś. ''Strzeliła pokerface'a. 'Brian: '''Tak, widać jemu się nie udało. *zaśmiał się niezręcznie* Ale ogólnie, nie jest źle. Nie pamiętam kiedy tak dawno nie przywaliłem z liścia dziewczynie uciekając zaraz potem. ''Temple jedynie odsunęła się niepewnie i wystawiła ręce jakby broniąc się. (derp) 'Brian: '''Spokojnie! Szepnąłem do ciebie bez maseczki anty i walnięcia. Jeśli bym to zrobił to już przy pierwszym spotkaniu. ''Odparł wstając od stołu. Zrobiło mu się nieco sucho w gardle i wziął z bufetu szklanki jeśli by też chciała się napić z sokiem wieloowocowym. '' '''Brian: '''Ale miło, że ciąle czujesz przy mnie nieskrępowanie z nutą niepewności. ''Lekko się zarumienił z powodu jej rekacji nalewając sobie przy okazji przyniesiony sok. Po skończonym śniadaniu wstał od stołu i powoli odszedł. '' '''Brian: '''Dobrze! Nie bedę cię zajmował cokolwiek dla nas szykujecie. Chcę jeszcze na chwilę do biblioteki coś sprawdzić. <'Brian: Co oni dzisiaj się uwzięli z tymi związki. *westchnął* Jak ci nie wychodzi to proszę, nie zrzucaj swojego brudu pod brudy innych! Chociaż Annie powinna zmienić środek a Jurgicie najwet ten środek zaradczy pewnie nie wystarczy. *zaśmiał się rozbawiony* No ale uff, finałowa piątka. Szczerze? Nie dowierzam ciągle, że tutaj jestem. Mimo to w wyścigu szczórów to nie byłoby wystarczające. Tam nie ma piątego, trzeciego czy drugiego miejsca. No a cycków czy dupy nie mam. *Nagle zrobił wielkie oczy i się zarumienił* ZMIENIAJĄC TEMAT. Czy to przyjaciel czy wróg szykujcie się! Czyścioch was zmyje z drogi! *Wstał i z triumflalnym nastrojem wyszedł z pokoju zwierzeń*> Temple wyszła dzwoniąc gdzieś, w całym pociągu wybrzmiał komunikat, ze następna stacja to ta w Barcelonie.. Świetlica: Z szachami do pokoju przybył Włoch. Rozłożył i zastanawiał się co począć. Na mp3 leciało Linkin Park. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Norweg. Przetarł oczy i zdziwiony rozejrzał się wokół. Szukał chyba łazienki, a nie świetlicy... Dojrzał jednak siedzącego Leviego, który głowił się nad pionkami. Rhys: Heej. *ziewnął* Włoch przyjaźnie uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i pomachał do niego. Ruchem ręki zachęcił go by zajął miejsce obok. Levi: Witaj! Nie spodziewałem się, że tutaj się spotkamy. Jakie to uczucie znów wygrać? *puścił mu oczko, po chwili się skrzywił* ...i uderzanie w kompleksy prowadzącej...uhm, stary... Norweg leniwie przysiadł do Włocha, spojrzał zaspanym wzrokiem na niego nie ukrywając zdziwienia. Rhys: Kompleksy..? Włoch się zaśmiał. Chyba faktycznie Rhys nie wiedział w co się wpakował. Machnął dłonią. Levi: Ta jedna z reklam, no wiesz...Mamma mia! *dodał ciut głośniej* Nie widziałeś w jaki strach wtedy wpadła? Oh, boi. Czy Wy faceci naprawdę niektórych rzeczy nie widzicie. *jego głos wydawał się zatroskany, a jednocześnie załamany* Zaczął się zastanawiać nad sensem podejścia facetów do płci pięknej. On nie miał z tym żadnych problemów, ale dziwiło go czasem uderzanie w złe miejsca przez innych. '' ''Rhys był w szoku. Nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna ma kompleksy na temat swojego wyglądu, chociaż jakby tak teraz pomyśleć to robił o tym reklamę... Załamany złapał się za głowę i schował ją w ramionach. Rhys: Madre mia... *jęknął* Levi pokiwał kiwająco głową. Dla niego żadną niespodzianką nie było to, że Norweg z Amerykanką się dogadywali, aż za dobrze. Ale jego zdaniem za bardzo nacisnął na odcisk prowadzącej. '' '''Levi': O dokładnie. Za dużo kobiet ma kompleksy na punkcie płaskiej "ziemi" *mruknął* Po drugiej stronie znów też są kompleksy. Wyciągnął dłoń i poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu. Levi: Jeśli Cię to pocieszy, to kobiecie ciężko dogodzić. Każda chce być idealna na swój sposób *uśmiechnął się* Zapominając, że takie są. *zaśmiał się* Nie wiem, czy na twoim miejscu nie obawiałbym się pociachania na plasterki. *przyłożył dłoń do ust przerażony* Rhys: Jest to prawdopodobne. *westchnął* Chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał błagalnym wzrokiem na Leviego. Rhys: Zapewne masz doświadczenie... z kobietami. *mruknął* Jak to naprawić? Naprawić? Ale dlaczego? Czyżby aż tak bardzo mu zależało... aż TAK bardzo? Levi: Jeśli jeszcze ciebie nie zabiła, to raczej byłbym bez obaw. *zaśmiał się po chwili z reakcji chłopaka* Naturalnie przy tobie ma trochę inne podejście. Dziwię się, że tego nie zauważyłeś, albo udajesz... *zamyślił się na momentach* Przestawił jeden pionek i dumnie ścisnął pięść. Levi: I szach...mat... *mruknał dumnie pod nosem, po chwili znów skierował wzrok na Norwega* Wybacz, ale psycholek raczej nie spotykałem na swojej drodze, no może poza "fankami" *celowo zaznaczył palcami, osobiście nie uznawał takiego kogoś za fana* Nie wiem, gdyby zobaczyła na kamerach, że ci pomagam... Nie wiem jaki byłby mój los. *nieważne, że o tym publicznie gadali (please)* Rhys: Widzę i wiem, dużo... *przymilkł na chwilę* rozmawiamy. Nie wspominała mi jednak nigdy o swoich kompleksach... Na nazwanie jej psycholką lekko się Norweg zirytował. Spojrzał poważniej na dostojnego Włocha. Rhys: Ona nie jest psycholką. *zmarszczył brwi* I pewnie właśnie Cię słucha... Włoch jedynie przewrócił oczami. '' '''Levi': I sądzisz, że tak sama z siebie by Ci powiedziała o swoich kompleksach? Większośc ukrywa to jak może, przynajmniej na początku. *westchnął* Na wspomnienie o słuchaniu ich, jedynie się zaśmiał. Levi: Gdybym bał się o swoje życie, nawet nie wypowiedziałbym jej imienia. Rozmawiałem z nią i przed programem. Sama mnie wybrała i pozwoliła na własny styl prowadzenia. *uśmiechnął się dumnie do chłopaka* Urok osobisty, stary Teraz to Norweg wywrócił oczami. Rhys: Ta... chyba pójdę poszukać swojego celu podróży. *mruknął* Podniósł się i udał się w stronę wyjścia. Rhys: Miłej rozgrywki. *rzucił i wyszedł* Prywatny Wagon Jurgity: Rudowłosa siedziała i przyglądała się w lustrze w różnych strojach. W jednych miała stanik push-up, a w innych normalny. Obecnie miała na sobię wersję pierwszą. Panicznie przyglądała się w lustrze. '' '''Jurgita': No, chyba lepiej... *mówi zakłopotana* Warto wspomnieć że na stole był bałagan, butelki z wody, ciuchy wszystko porozrzucane. Prowadząca wpadła w histerię. '' ''Pod drzwiami rozległo się pukanie. Ruda słysząc pukanie położyła odruchowo dłonie na głowie "teraz...?" zabrzmiało pytanie jej w głowie. Przyglądała się swojemu bardziej wydatnym kształtłom w lustrzem, będąc zadowoloną z siebie. Skierowała się mimowolnie w kierunku drzwi. Przyglądała się bałagonowi na stoliku, cicho westchnęła. Była pewna, że kolejny raz nawiedza ją jej siostra. Szybko otworzyła drzwi, uśmiechając, mając zamknięte oczy. Jurgita: Już się stęskniła Eve. *powiedziała radośnie* Nie słysząc reakcji swojej siostry, szybko zareagowała i zobaczyła Rhysa. Spaliła kompletnego buraka, jeszcze widział ją w tym stanie. "Baka, Jurgita, Baka" ~ powiedziała w myślach. Jurgita: Uhm...chcesz wejść..? Prze-przepraszam za bałagan... *dodała ciszej* Reakcja chłopaka na strój dziewczyny była identyczna co dziewczyny na jego widok. Odstrojona rudowłosa ze spódniczką oraz uwydatnionymi walorami doprowadziła go do takiego buraczka, że aż odwrócił się zawstydzony, biedaczek. Kątem oka dojrzał również bałagan panujący w pokoju dziewczyny. Rhys: N-nie przeszkadzam..? Jeśli mogę.. *odparł równie cicho* Pociągnęła chłopaka za dłoń, by wszedł do środka. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek inny w tym momencie zauważył ją w takiej sytuacji. Popchnęła chłopaka dalej, a sama oparła się o drzwi, robiąc głęboki wdech. Jurgita: Nie, nie... Damskie porządki, czasem trzeba odświeżyć szafę... *powiedziała cicho* Mam nadzieję, że Ci to nie przeszkadza. *dodała, starając się jak najszybciej uzyskać naturalny głos* Zaskoczony zachowaniem dziewczyny ledwie utrzymał się na nogach, ale ostatecznie wpadł na jedną z jej puf. No tak wyszło, że rozsiadł się mimo iż tego nie planował. Rhys: Nie, nie! *pokręcił głową zakłopotany* Absolutnie, jest okej. *uśmiechnął się nerwowo* Rudowłosa cicho westchnęła. Cóż, nie spodziewała się gości o tej porze, bo zazwyczaj wtedy spała. Jak widać paranoiczne myslenie dało jej się we znaki. Jurgita: Gratuluję wygrania, jury widać było zachwycone. *mruknęła podchodząc bliżej, starając się schować część ciuchów* Taaak, doskonale zrozumiał aluzję. Było dokładnie tak jak mówił Levi, no może nie licząc dodatków o posiekaniu w kosteczki. Norweg spuścił lekko głowę, zastanawiając się... Rhys: Jurgita... *mruknął cicho* Jurgita: Ja wiem, ja wszystko rozumiem. *odparła chowając dwie spódniczki do szafy* Każdy ma swoje gusta i guściki. Całkowicie rozumiem. *dodała nieco szybszym tonem* W każdym razie, nie przejmuje się tym... *mruknęła* Kończyła ogarniać i odwróciła się do chłopaka, która miał spuszczoną głowę. Jurgita: ...już. *dokończyła swoją wypowiedź* Więc chyba duma Ciebie rozpiera? Wpaść w łaski prowadzącej, wygrywać wyzwania. Brzmi niesamowicie, gratuluję. Chcesz coś do picia? Rhys: Nie. *mruknął podnosząc głowę* W jego oczach dojrzeć można było determinację oraz niespotykane jak dotąd u niego spojrzenie. Podniósł się i stanął przez dziewczyną. Rhys: Naprawdę myślisz, że tylko dlatego tutaj jeszcze przychodzę? Z powodu programu? *pokręcił głową* Norweg czuł się trochę zrażony postępowaniem dziewczyny. Rhys: Zapomniałaś już co powiedziałem Ci wtedy w Szwajcarii...? Przewróciła teatralnie i stanęła na palcach by choć trochę wzrostem zbliżyć się do chłopaka. Jurgita: Wielu rzeczy nie rozumiesz. *mruknęła* Wielu i jeszcze więcej! *krzyknęła* Moje poprzednie słowa były czystą ironią, nie kpię sobie z sytuacji, tak jak ty z płaskich dziewczyn. *dodała już nieco ciszej* Odepchnęła chłopaka, zrobiła parę kroków by wyrównać odległość. '' '''Jurgita': Kpij sobie z kogo chcesz, ale nie musisz mnie publicznie upokorzać. Jak lubisz coś innego to wystarczy powiedzieć. Ponownie go popchnęła. Dziewczyna sprawiała wrażeń jakby wpadła w amok złości. Wyciągnęła swój nóż i wymierzyła go w stronę chłopaka. '' '''Jurgita': Naprawdę sądzisz, że ktokolwiek mógłby mnie przytulić tylko z powodu programu? *zaczęła wymachiwać ów nożem, jakby chciałą go pociachać* NAPRAWDĘ?! *w jej oczach dało się widzieć podobną determinację co u chłopaka* W którym miejscu mi się nie podobało to co było w tej jeb*nej Szwajcarii? Przybliżyła się do niego i popchnęła go z całej siły o ścianę wagonu. Chłopak uderzył z impetem, ona zrobiła kolejne kroki i stała tuż przed nim. Miliony myśli przebiegały jej przez głowę. Zrobiła zamach nożem. Mierzyła go wzrokiem. '' '''Jurgita': Będziesz miał taki los, na jaki sobie zapracowałeś... Ręką rudowłosej z nożem kierowała się pod żebra chłopaka. Tuż przed samym spotkaniem, zatrzymała się. Spojrzała głęboko w oczy chłopaka i wyrzuciła nóż za okno. Stanęłą na palcach i delikatnie swoimi ustami musnęła usta chłopaka. Cała czerwona skuliła się i wtuliła się w Norwega. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że sprawne oko chłopaka nawet nie było wstanie przetworzyć w miarę szybko co się właśnie wydarzyło. W jednej chwili miał zostać pocięty na kawałki, by za chwilę przyjąć delikatny pocałunek w usta od rudowłosej. Ruch wykonany przez dziewczynę bardzo zaskoczył chłopaka, ale chyba nie miał większych powodów by protestować. Objął dziewczynę w talii i przytulił mocno do siebie, po czym spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Rhys: Huh... *westchnął* Z lekkim wahaniem, jednak zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy dziewczyny, a po chwili.. ich usta ponownie się spotkały, tym razem za sprawą działania chłopaka. Zamknął oczy i oddał się jej, tej wyjątkowej chwili, myśląc tylko i wyłącznie o sobie oraz dziewczynie z którą ją dzielił. Prowadząca przed samym pocałunkiem z Norwegiem, jedynie delikatnie uśmiechnęła się pod włosem. Chyba w końcu dostała to czego chciała od dawna. Położyła dłonie na torsie chłopaka i oddała się pocałunkowi. Tego momentu wyczekiwała już od wspomnianej Szwajcarii, gdzie liczyła na szybszy obrót spraw. Od bardzo dawna zaufałą komuś, prawdopodobnie pomogła temu też sytuacją z siostrą, jednak jej samej zależało na tym, by ta relacja w jakimś stopniu się poukładała. Pocałunek trwał dłuższą chwilę. '' '''Jurgita': ...uhm... *odsunęła swoje usta i spoglądała na chłopaka cała zarumieniona* ... *chciała coś powiedzieć, ale kompletnie zarumieniona wolała wpić się w jego usta ponownie, by ukryć zakłopotanie* Rhys odebrał kolejny pocałunek od dziewczyny, pozwalając jej robić z nim co chce. Będąc przygwożdżonym do ściany wagonu wolno osunął się na ziemię, kontynuując gorącą serię pocałunków z Jurgitą, nieświadomie pozwalając jej przejmować inicjatywę. '' ''Ruda spoglądała na chłopaka, który jej się "oddał". Odsunęła się od niego i zaczęła spoglądać. Miała ochotę go "zbakować" ale obiecała sobie, że nie skrzywdzi już żadnego stworzenia na ziemi. Złapała go za fraki i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Jurgita: Żołnierzu baczność. *mruknęła udając ton wojskowego i ustawiła go na przeciwko siebie, cóż miała trochę siły* Wy wiecie co robicie? Powiedziała odsuwając się parę kroków i mierząc wzrokiem Norwega, po którym czegoś innego się kompletnie spodziewała. '' ''Znowu to zrobił? Chłopak miał małe deja vu, bo wydawało mu się że kiedyś coś takiego już się przydarzyło. Nie mógł popełnić błędów przeszłości, a na pewno nie chciał. Rhys: Tak jest, pani pułkownik. Złapał dziewczynę i wpił się w jej usta, jednocześnie przejmując inicjatywę. Wykonał krok do przodu, przechodząc nad dziewczynę. Jurgita leżała na podłodze, podczas gdy Rhys klęczał nad nią, a właściwie to znajdował się, wpijając się w jej usta namiętnie. Prowadząca początkowa zła zachowaniem chłopaka, cicho jeknęła jak chłopak w końcu rozbudził w swoje trochę więcej "zapału". Wylądowała na podłodzę i założyła swoje dłonie na szyi Rhysa, całując namiętnie i dziko. Po dłuższej chwili odkleiła się od jego ust i spojrzała na niego z dużym uśmiechem, jednocześnie łapiąc oddech. Jurgita: Jak chcesz to potrafisz... *wyszeptała cicho, po czym znów wpiła się w jego usta* Ciche chichoty oraz odgłosy mlaskania dochodziły z wagonu prowadzącej. By nie psuć dobrego smaku dalsza scena została ucięta. ... Gdy emocje trochę opadły, a ich zapędy również, obraz z kamery w wagonie wrócił. Czyżby celowo przez chwilę utracono połączenie? Oboje siedzieli na wielkiej różowej pufie, konkretniej to Rhys siedział na pufie, podczas gdy Jurgita rozkoszowała się miejscem na chłopaku. Rhys jedną ręką gładził dziewczynę po główce, a w drugiej trzymał swój ulubiony napój, którym był Sok Pomarańczowy. Jurgita zaś wtulona do chłopaka trzymała szklankę z wodą niegazowaną, uśmiech na jej twarzy zdawał się nie schodzić od dłuższego czasu. '' ''Rudowłosa przejechała palcem po nosie chłopaka i uśmiechnęła się do niego, trzyając wciąż w drugiej łapce szklankę. Jurgita: W końcu wiem, jakie to uczucie być szczęśliwą. *powiedziała cicho* Norweg uśmiechnął się tylko lekko do rudowłosej, przytulił dziewczynę do siebie. Wziął łyka soku i odstawił szklankę na pobliski stolik. Rhys: A ja znalazłem nowy powód do życia... mruknął tuląc dziewczynę Dziewczyna wtuliła się w chłopaka. Dłonią poczochrała go po głowie, cicho chichocząc. Jurgita: Cudownie. *Po chwili jednak przyłożyła palec do ust Norwega* Nikomu ani słowa, nie chce byś miał problemy... *Dodała ciszej* Chłopak zrobił ruch zamknięcia ust na zamek, uśmiechnął się do Amerykanki i jeszcze raz pocałował ją w usta. Odwzajemniła pocałunek unamietniajac go. Po dłuższej chwili na pocałunek wstała i rozprostowala kości. Jurgita: Więc po programie będzie trzeba gdzieś być w pobliżu. *mruknęła* Chłopak uśmiechnął się, naprawdę myślała nad tym długofalowo co bardzo go cieszyło. Rhys: Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć Stany Zjednoczone. *rozmarzył się* Zamyśliła się na moment. Kiwnęła głową potakując. Jurgita: Chcąc nie chcąc sprawy zawodowe nie pozwolą mi na razie opuścić USA i nie tylko zawodowe *przewróciła oczami* Więc zwiedzisz trochę Stanów. *Puściła mu oczko, mówiąc cieplejszym tonem* Pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie. Również wstał by się rozprostować, spojrzał na dziewczynę ciepło. Rhys: Chyba powinienem powoli wracać... zanim zaczną no wiesz... *podrapał się nieśmiało po głowie* Jurgita spojrzała na niego i nieco posmutniała. Jednakże rozumiała intencje i natychmiastowo się rozchmrzyla. Podeszła do niego i się przytuliła. Jurgita: Będę musiała Ci jeszcze siostrę przedstawić. Nie chwaliłam się *dodała zakłopotana* Chłopak lekko zaskoczony odwzajemnił przytulasa. Rhys: Będzie ku temu okazja. *odparł* W rzeczywistości to domyślał się o kogo chodzi, nawet zdążył z tą osobą porozmawiać... Jurgita: Super! *Ucieszyła się* Ja również wykorzystam parę dni wolnego i trochę odespie. Przytuliła mocno i zaczęła go po chwili odprowadzać. Jurgita: Dziękuję jeszcze raz z wszystko. *Pocałowała go* Po ostatnim całusie chłopak opuścił wagon. Stał chwilę na balkonie obserwując otaczający go krajobraz, jakby zaczął nad czymś rozmyślać. Po dłuższej chwili zniknął za drzwiami kolejnego wagonu. Hiszpania, Katalonia Wyzwanie: Gdy wszyscy wyszli z pociągu, Temple wraz z ekipą i uczestnikami udali się na rynek w Barcelonia. Panował gorąc, z czego słynie Hiszpania. Ekipa próbowała się chłodzić na wszelkie sposoby. Temple wraz z uczestnikami stanęli przed Sagrada Familia. Temple: Witam was w słonczenej Barcelonie. Co was czeka dzisiaj pomyślicie ? Statysta podał chłodny napój Temple. Temple: 'Czeka was od teraz to co już w tym sezonie robiliście na początku. Jednak teraz inaczej będzie to wyglądać, bo skład wystarczająco się skurczył od tamtego momentu. ''Zachichotała. Temple rozdała każdemu mapę miasta. Z różnymi miejscami do odwiedzenia. 'Temple: '''W mieście czeka was szukanie liter na specjalnie zakupionych tabliczkach o wadze 2 gram. Zaczynacie z tego miejsca i możecie udać się gdzie tylko chcecie. Zasady zadania: 1. Do zdobycia 2 immunitety: a) Pierwszy dla tego kto odgadnie hasło. (propozycje na discordzie) b) Drugi dla tego, który znajdzie wszystkie puzzle. (6/6) c) W przypadku gdy ta sama osoba zrobi 2 powyższe punkty: Zwyczajnie komuś zabierze immunitet (: d) NIE MOŻNA ODDAĆ IMMUNITETU NIKOMU INNEMU. 2. Pilnujący to nie roboty, także nie marudzić jak za długo odpisów nie będzie. 3. W niektórych miejscach można znaleźć 2 puzzle (pilnujący powiadomią was o tym w trakcie pobytu tam. Jednak do każdego będziecie musieli starać się osobno.) 4. Po zakończeniu zadania odbędzie się głosowanie na tego, który wg. was nie zasługuje na program dalej. Osoba z największą liczbą głosów wybierze swojego przeciwnika spośród tych, którzy nie mają immunitetu. Głosy do mnie na discordzie. 5. Powodzenia. :) Zadanie skończy się gdy a) i b) z punktu 1. zostaną wypełnione lub macie czas maksymalnie do niedzieli między 15 a 16. Ale raczej to pierwsze bardziej prawdopodobne przed czasem finału. ''Temple przygotowała się i w ręce miała już flagę z czarno-białą szachownicą. 'Temple: '''Zawsze chciałam coś takiego zrobić, tylko raczej na jakimś wyścigu. No nieważne... do boju gotowi..... START! ''Wymachiwała przez parę sekund flagą na prawo i lewo. A zawodnicy mogli stąd iść w celu wykonania zadania. '' ''Na dżwięk wystrzału wybiegł Brian wraz z mapą w dłoni w stronę miasta. Kate nie wyruszła tak szybko jak Brian ponieważ ciąglę myślała o sensie jej bycia w programie lecz niedługo pózniej wystartowała nie wiedziała dokładnie dokąd chce pójść więc myślała gdzie może być najłatwiej Rhys pobiegł w kierunku dużego obiektu... Również Abby ruszyła ze startu. Nie do końca miała koncepcję, gdzie, więc podjęła pierwszą myśl jaka jej przyszła do głowy i wg niej poszła. Melissa przez chwilę rozważała strategicznie, gdzie pójść najpierw, ale szybko zorientowała się, że takie rozważanie jest bez sensu i nie przyniesie jej wiele dobrego ruszyła, więc sprintem w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Wyzwanie - część główna: Plaża: Obrzeża: Kate pomyślała że kopanie nie jest takie złe jak natrafienie na kogoś dziwnego w innych miejscach Brytyjka więc usiadła na kolanach i zaczęła kopać i kopać i jeszcze raz kopać zmieniała też ciagle pozycje z takiej na leżącą lub na normalnie leżącą i tak w kółko i kółko Dokopałaś się do jakiejś skrzyni, o inicjałach H.G.T Angielka więc postanowiła otworzyć skrzynie niestety Bezskutecznie postanowiła dalej kopać w poszukiwaniu klucza w czasie tych poszukiwań przez Obrzeża przeszło bardzo dużo hiszpanów i nie tylko i patrzyli na brytyjke jak na debila ale ona wiedziała że raczej potrzebuje wygrać to zadanie ponieważ inaczej odpadnie ale zarówno nie wiedziała czy to by było fair Gdy tak kopałaś znalazłaś różne rzeczy. Jakiś szkielet, prawdopodobnie psa, album ze zdjęciami czy klucz. Ale czy koniecznie musi pasować do skrzyni ? Kate czuła że było to wszystko celowo zakopane i czuła że ten klucz się nie sprawdzi przez to zaczeła najpierw oglądać Album ze zdjęciami patrzała patrzała były tam zdjęcia w większości umierających członków rodziny (Przynajmniej tak wydawało jej się ponieważ nie umiała hiszpańskiego) zaczeła to tak przeglądać i się rozpłakała. Na końcu albumu ktoś napisał "15 kroków w lewo, 10 na wprost, 5 w prawo." Brytyjka jeszcze płacząć postanawia pójść od miejsca rozkopu do tam gdzie prowadzi album więc zrobiła 15 kroków w lewo 10 na wprost i 5 w prawo razem z tym krokiem zaczeła tam przekopywać piasek robiła to dalej płacząć ale było jej już trochę lepiej i postanowiła zostać w tym Show. Znalazłaś następną skrzynię, również była zamknięta. Kate szybko podbiegła do miejsca gdzie zostawiła klucz wróciła i spróbowała otworzyć skrzynię już nie płacząc. Klucz pasował. Gratulacje. W środku jednak znalazłaś jedynie stos jakichś akt. I kolejny klucz. Brytyjka wzięła akta bo mogą się przydać i wzięła również klucz podbiegła do poprzedniej skrzynki i spróbowała otworzyć tą skrzynke kluczem który zdobyła w tamtej. W środku był przyrząd do szukania metali oraz kartka "Szukaj skrzyni metalowej, dzięki niej szybciej nagrodę znajdziesz." Angielka wzięła przyrząd i zaczeła chodzić i nastawiać urządzenie po całym obrzeżu to trochę trwało a Kate była troche tym znudzona. W pewnym momencie zabrzmiał dźwięk z urządzenia, chyba coś znalazło.Kate już mniej znudzona zaczeła kolejny raz kopać teraz poczuła jednak że mogła wybrać lepsze miejsce niż jakąś kopalnie skrzyń po za tym coś czuła że prowadzący "Przypadkowo" dali dużo metalu na te obrzeże. Dokopołaś się do skrzyni, jednak znowu potrzeba klucza. '' ''Angielka wpadła na pomysł żeby wrócić do szkieleta psa moze tam coś jest jak pomyślała tak zrobiła i przekopała trochę żeby szkielet byl bardziej na wierzchu i zaczeła przeszukiwać. Przy jednej części szkieletu była kartka "Szukaj w chatce".Jak kartka kazała tak zrobiła i poszła w strone chatki Kate wróciła tutaj poszła do miejsca gdzie zostawiła album był tam brytyjka odetchneła i znowu zmierzała w strone chatki Murek przy plaży: ... Molo: ... Woda: ... Chatka na molo: Kate przyszła tu i zapukała do drzwi. Z środka dobiegł męski głos "Czego tu ?!" A po chwili sprostowanie "Wejdź proszę". Brytyjka więc weszła do chatki i powiedziała po co tu jest '''Kate: '''Dzień dobry *zaczęła się rozglądać żeby znaleźć jakiś klucz* Jestem Kate Lockhart i jestem z Reality-show Total Drama Show never die i kartka którą znalazłam na obrzeżu poprowadziła mnie tu *uśmiechnęła się do domownika* '''Starzec: '''Domyślam się, tak mi powiedziano gdy paru ludzi grzebało mi tu i próbowało coś zrobić. '''Kate: Więc proszę pana ma pan to czego szukam? A jeśli ma to co mam zrobić zeby to zdobyć? *w sumie to sama nie wiedziała czego szuka ponieważ kartka przy psim szkielecie zawsze tam była więc nawet nie wiedziała czy to było zaplanowane przez prowadzących* Starzec: '''Gdyby tylko moja psina żyła, już by cię pogoniła. '''Kate: Czyli ten pies którego znalazłam szkielet to pana *Brytyjka posmutniała na myśl o tym szkielecie* Starzec: A żebyś wiedziała, biedna moja Daisy. Do tego brakuje mi wspomnień jakie miałem oglądając mój album rodzinny, który gdzieś się zawieruszył. Kate: Widziałam ten album ci wstrętni ludzie z show musieli z tego zrobić zadanie *teraz czuła smutek i gniew* jak chcesz to mogę ci go przynieść bo wiem gdzie go zostawiłam a jego wygląd nie był za dobry więc raczej nikt go nie ukradł Starzec: '''Byłbym wdzięczny jeśli dostarczysz mi go '''Kate: to ja zaraz wracam *uśmiechneła się* Kate: pewnie to zrobione specjalnie ale muszę przyznać to że ten staruszek jest przekonujący Wyszła z chatki i poszła na obrzeża by wziąść album Kate zapukała i weszła z albumem w ręce Kate: Proszę to pańskie *podała starcowi album* Starzec: 'Dziękuje, to twoja nagroda. ''Podał jej jedną z tabliczek. '''Kate: Dziękuje *usmiechneła się i wzięła tabliczke i wyszła idąc w strone obrzeża* Restauracja: ... Kurort: ... Stadion: Sala treningowa: Nakierowany przez sprzątacza chłopak wszedł do środka, jednocześnie wcześniej orientując się czy w środku nikogo nie ma. Po sprawdzeniu terenu chłopak zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym zaczął się rozglądać. Masa nowoczesnego sprzętu na który pozwolić sobie mogą tylko najlepsi, piłki, gadżety z logiem zespołu. Wszystko co się tam znajdowało podkreślało wizytówkę klubu. No a co najważniejsze... w budynku była klimatyzacja, więc upałowi można powiedzieć precz, przynajmniej na chwilę. Rhys: Ulga. *odetchnął* Zaczął rozglądać się po sali. Na pierwszy rzut oka rzucił mu się sprzęt piłkarski, który wydawał się dziwnie ustawiony, jakby ktoś go przyszykowywał. Podszedł bliżej, zaczął grzebać wśród piłek, pachołków i ochraniaczy licząc, że coś znajdzie. Na rzeczach, które sprawdziłeś nic nie było. Twoją uwagę przykuły nagrody przy tablicy "młodzików". Wśród nich była jakaś wajcha. To chyba deja vu. Rhys: Znowu...? *spojrzał podejrzanie na wajchę* W jego głowie od razu pojawił się kulminacyjny moment z Czarnobrodym na statku w Szwecji. W jego głowie pojawił się dylemat, ostatecznie jednak odwrócił się tyłem do wajchy i odszedł... Po chwili niczym w kreskówkach szybko wrócił i pociągnął mocno w dół. (please) Tym razem uruchomiłeś jakieś przejście, które pojawiło się teraz przed tobą. Rhys: Czyli bez kajdanek. *mruknął spoglądając przed siebie* Gablotka z trofeami młodzików przesunęła się w prawo, odsuwając wąskie przejście tuż za ścianą. Co do cholery na stadionie robią takie przejścia? Kto wie, kto wie... nie dowie się dopóki nie sprawdzi. Rhys: Chyba nie ma wyboru. *wzruszył ramionami* Podszedł do wąskiego przejścia i zaczął się przeciskać na drugą stronę. Droga nie była długa, ale niesamowicie męcząca, ponieważ mimo swojej chudej talii musiał iść bokiem. W końcu dojrzał światełko w tunelu, które zwiastowało kolejne pomieszczenie. Przejście zaprowadziło go do... jakiegoś tajemniczego pokoju, gdzie znajdowały się dziwne, wręcz przerażające kukły a.la Anabelle. Rhys: Co do cholery... Rhys był wyjątkowo zszokowany swoim znaleziskiem. Skąd taki pokój w takim obiekcie? Co prawda Norweg nie trząsł się ze strachu przed znaleziskami, bo takie widoki nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia, ale odczuwał pewien dyskomfort. No ale skoro już się tutaj znalazł to wypada pomyszkować. Na początku zaczął maczać ręką w powietrzu szukając włącznika światła, ponieważ w pokoju nie było okien. Pociągnął wiszący na środku pokoju sznurek i nastała światłość... well, trochę. Żarówka nie dawała jakiegoś wielkiego światła, ale lepszy rydz niż nic. Rhys: No dobrze, zobaczmy... Pierwsze co przyszło chłopakowi na myśl to obejrzeć... kukły. Nie było to raczej pomieszczenie zaprojektowane przez twórców Camp Nou, raczej ktoś z programu maczał w tym palce. Od razu w oczy chłopaka rzuciła się kukła Jigsawa, która siedziała sobie na rowerku. Zaintrygowany zaczął ją oglądać, szukając na niej czegoś co pomogłoby mu zdobyć upragnioną nagrodę. Niechcący uruchomiłeś teraz Jigsaw, które zaczął jechać na rowerku. Wypowiedział też słowa "chcesz zagrać w grę ?" Zdziwiony Rhys przyglądał się kukle, która zaczęła jeździć sama z siebie po pomieszczeniu. Więc są mechaniczne? - pomyślał. Rhys: A mam wybór? *spojrzał wymownie* Pojawił się ekran, i kolejna kukła Jigsaw. Jigsaw: 'Od twoich decyzji zależy teraz czy przetrwasz ten odcinek. ''Na ekranie pojawiły się twoje zdjęcie gdy wchodziłeś na teren stadionu. '''Rhys: Chyba mam Deja Vu. *wywrócił oczami* Spojrzał na ekran, nie skomentował tego jednak. Czekał na dalsze instrukcje.' Na ekranie pojawiły się teraz 3 osoby i ich podobizny. Byli to jakiś brunet, łysy gruby brodacz i kobieta. Zwróciłeś uwagę na brodacza i kobietę.'' 'Jigsaw: '''Twoim zadaniem jest znalezienie tej trójki. ''Niezbyt zadowolony z obrotu spraw pokręcił głową, zakładając ręce. '''Rhys: Co dostanę w zamian? *zmierzył postać w TV wzrokiem* Jigsaw z TV trzymał w rękach to czego szukasz. '' '''Jigsaw: '''Odnajdziesz całą trójkę, to dostaniesz. ''Norweg odwrócił się i wyszedł tak samo jak wrócił, w celu poszukiwania wspomnianych postaci. Boisko: Katalonia, Barcelona... pierwsze o czym Rhys pomyślał to oczywiście stadion FC Barcelony, a konkretniej to murawa. Wbiegł przez jedno z wejść dla kibiców, trafiając akurat na trybunę z wielkim napisem "Mes Que Un Club". Spojrzał na ogromną murawę oraz otaczające ją mury stadionu. Rhys: Wow. *przetarł czoło od potu* Słońce nie pomagało, na szczęście ubrał się jak na Hiszpańskie warunku przystało, czyli t-shirt, shorty i trampki. Zaczął przechadzać się po trybunach w poszukiwaniu jakiś wskazówek do zadania, jednocześnie skupiając się na samych tabliczkach. Schodził coraz niżej, kierując się bardziej ku boisku. Rhys: Gorąco. *westchnął* Doszedł do najniższego stopnia po czym oparł się o barierkę. Próbował znaleźć coś nietypowego dla samego stadionu, co mogło zostać dodane bądź dostawione przez producentów. Zauważyłeś jakiegoś sprzątacza po drugiej stronie boiska, najwyraźniej był zwyczajnie zajęty swoją pracą. Może warto od niego zacząć swój trop ? Norweg wzruszył ramionami, był to spory kawałek do przejścia, ale czego nie robi się dla pieniędzy. Krzyczenie raczej nie miało sensu, pewnie miał słuchawki na uszach przez co i tak by nic nie słyszał. Chcąc sobie skrócić drogę przeskoczył przez bandę i przebiegł przez całe boisko, jednocześnie zgarniając spod bramki jakiś bidon z wodą, na szczęście w miarę chłodną i zdatną do spożycia. Gdy dobiegł na drugą stronę, wziął łyka wody, a następnie obrał sobie twarz, chcąc się schłodzić. Przetarł oczy i przeskoczył bandę, znajdując się naprzeciwko pracującego sprzątacza, który jak się spodziewał ze słuchawkami na uszach czyścił krzesełka. Rhys zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku mężczyzny, po czym poklepał go lekko po ramieniu, zachowując bezpieczny dystans. Sprzątacz: 'Eh kolejna osoba, która się tu pałęta i niszczy to co do tej pory zrobiłem. Do tego ten piękący upał. Marne życie me. Dobra, co sprowadza młodzieńca ? ''Norweg rozejrzał się zaskoczony, nikogo innego wokół nie zauważył... wzruszył więc ramionami i od razu przeszedł do sedna. '''Rhys: Jestem z reality show, a ten stadion jest potencjalnym miejscem moich poszukiwań. Szukam literek, mogą być w specjalnie zakupionych tabliczkach o wadze 2 gram... *westchnął* Upał naprawdę dawał się we znaki. Rhys: Wie pan coś o tym? *osłonił czoło rękoma* Sprzątacz: 'To miałeś szczęście, że nikogo nie spotkałeś. Podejrzane osobniki się tu pałętają. Zwłaszcza ta sukowato wyglądająca panna z jakimś łysym grubym brodaczem. Jacyś gangsterzy chyba. ''Sprzątacz przeraził się na samą myśl, że przychodzą tu tacy. 'Sprzątacz: '''Coś mi Miguel o tym wspominał wczoraj. Ale on teraz w domu, ma wolne. Tylko nie spreczyzował gdzie dokładnie. ''Wzruszył ramionami. '''Rhys: Rozumiem... *pokręcił głową, spojrzał na mężczyznę* Widział pan gdzie Ci "Gangsterzy" się udali? Rozejrzał się wokoło, licząc że sam mu się ktoś napatoczy. Sprzątacz: '''Poszli w kierunku biura prezesa albo naszej szkółki. Ale nie radzę tam ci iść. Jeszcze wcześniej kibole się tam również pałętali. Zaraza. '''Rhys: Rozumiem... Chciał już odejść, ale odwrócił się jeszcze raz. Rhys: Wody? *mruknął* Sprzątacz: 'Dzięki ci chłopcze, moja już się skończyła. ''Wziął łyk. ''Sprzątacz: Jeśli mogę coś doradzić, to sprawdziłbym wpierw Salę treningową.'' Chłopak kiwnął porozumiewawczo głową i zniknął w cieniu wejścia do stadionu. ... Rhys po krótkim okresie pojawił się na stadionie. Odetchnął chwilę, po czym przez przejście dla kibiców udał się na murawę, oczekując jakiś wyjaśnień... Gdy przekroczyłeś próg jednej ze ścian, dostałeś w głowę jakimś baseball'em i zemdlałeś. Po kilkunastu minutach obudziłeś się jednak na środku boisku, przywiązany do krzesła. A przed tobą stali ci, których od dawna nie mogłeś złapać. Gruby łysy brodacz, który klepnął cię w udo. Chyba miał chętkę na ciebie. Obok niego brunet z miną obojętności, która trochę przerażała. Kiwnął tylko głową w kierunku łysego, żeby cię zostawił. Za nimi stała kobieta z krótkimi włosami. Mająca założone ręce i przewracająca oczami, widać niezbyt jej się podoba, że musi tu być. '''???: Helsinki, mam nadzieje, że dobrze przywiązałeś go. Helsinki: Jest jak należy. Nie zdoła się wydostać. ???: A teraz możesz mówić. Brunet spojrzał na ciebie wymownie. Rhys zmarszczył brwi, nie podobała mu się obecna sytuacja... komu z resztą by się podobała. Miał ochotę rozszarpać ich na strzępy, ale w obecnej sytuacji to raczej niemożliwe. Rhys: Czego chcecie. *mruknął* M: Wiesz co chłopcze, znam ten wzrok. Teraz masz ochotę nas zabić. Ale nie ze mną te numery. Wtedy odezwała się kobieta. K: To tylko zwykły nastolatek, a ty dalej jedynie straszysz ludzi. M: '''Cichaj tam latawico. '''Helsinki: Jak zawsze kłótnia tych dwoje. Grubas kiwnął głową zażenowany. M: Wracając, obserwujemy cię bo taki dostaliśmy rozkaz z góry. Z tego waszego syfiatego programu. Zapłacili nam zadziwająco dobrze. A ja nie przepuszczę mamony. Rhys: Wiesz co, domyśliłem się. *pokręcił głową* Przejdź do rzeczy. Pokręcił głową podirytowany. M: Gdzie twój pośpiech, mamy dużo czasu. Usiadł przed tobą po turecku. Po czym zaczął podśpiewywać. M: '''Mi son alzato. ' O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao. ''Helsinki również zaśpiewał, a kobieta rzuciła facepalma. Rhys gdyby tylko mógł to podzieliłby reakcję kobiety. Rhys: Oczywiście. *wywrócił oczyma* Sala wizualna: ... Kanciapa: ... Biuro prezesa: Chłopak pojawił się w pobliżu wspomnianego wyżej biura. Od początku był jednak ostrożny, przypominając sobie słowa sprzątacza. W razie czego w pogotowiu czekało już ostrze. Powoli zbliżał się do pomieszczenia, z daleka zauważył już lekko uchylone drzwi. Bardzo możliwe, że poszukiwani już tutaj byli... lub nadal tam są. Rhys: Grubas, dziwka i brunet... *mruknął pod nosem* Domyślał się, że ktoś kolejny raz próbuje zagrać mu na nosie. Tym razem jednak było inaczej, sytuacja trochę się zmieniła i na pewno nie pozwoli sobie wejść na głowę, dosłownie i w przenośni. Rhys: Ciekawe czy nadal tam są. Zbliżył się trochę do pomieszczenia. Wielkie drzwi do biura prezesa uchylone, a wokół brak żywej duszy? Coś tutaj zdecydowanie nie grało. Chłopak stanął przed drzwiami i głęboko westchnął. Wychylił się lekko zaglądając do środka. W środku siedział jakiś brodaty człowiek i pociągał sobie cygaro. Jednak nie wyglądał jak ci, których miałeś szukać. Biorąc pod uwagę, że włamywanie się kończyło się źle, postanowił zapukać. Stanął przed drzwiami i zapukał trzy razy, czekając na pozwolenie na wejście. Zza drzwi było słychać "Wejść". Chłopak wszedł do biura. Spojrzał na brodatego mężczyznę, który wydawał się być człowiekiem rozsądnym. Bez owijania w bawełnę pokazał mu zdjęcie trzech osób których poszukiwał. Rhys: Przepraszam za najście sir, ale poszukuję tych trzech osób. Są mi potrzebne na cito. *mruknął spoglądając spokojnie na mężczyznę* Widział ich pan... albo wie gdzie mogę ich znaleźć? Brodacz: 'Spodziewałem się, że ta idiotka i ekscentryk coś wywiną i będą poszukiwani. Co znowu zrobili ? Nasz szef nie będzie zadowolony. ''Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. '''Rhys: Pracownicy się na nich skarżą, dostałem tylko informację by ich znaleźć. *wskazał na bruneta* A tego pan kojarzy? Też nawywijał... *blefował, a może nie... sam nie wiedział* Spojrzał wyczekująco na faceta. Brodacz: 'Toć o nim mówiłem. On jest ekscentrykiem. Strasznie mu z oczu patrzy i jest psychopatyczny. Czasami sam się jego boje. Nie wiem jedynie po co Hel... łysy brodacz. ''Krzywy uśmiech było widać z ust chłopa. '''Rhys: Rozumiem... łysy był widziany z tą dziewczyną. *wskazał na zdjęcie* Gdzie ich znajdę? Szczególnie tego ekscentryka i... idiotkę. *wzruszył ramionami* Brodacz: 'Niestety jestem zmuszony do tego. ''Nacisnął guzik, a przed drzwiami wyjściowymi z pomieszczenia wyrosła krata blokująca wyjście. 'Brodacz: '''Nie mogę pozwolić byś ich znalazł za szybko. A i sam mam coś co cię zainteresuje. Bo mówili mi, że ktoś może się tu zjawić po pewne litery. ''Zaskoczony chłopak nie przewidział takiego rozwoju spraw. Spojrzał zaintrygowany na brodacza z cygarem w ustach. Dlaczego patrząc na niego wyobrażał sobie Czarnobrodego? :v '''Rhys: Ten tajemniczy pokój z lalkami to też wasza sprawka? *założył ręce* Zaczął się zastanawiać o co tu może chodzić. Wyczekiwał odpowiedzi od brodacza spoglądając przez okno na stadion. Brodacz: Nic o tym nie wiem. Jakiś wymysł kogoś innego. Chłopak spojrzał na brodacza, kryjąc swoje zaskoczenie. No cóż, jak mus to mus. Rhys: Tak, poszukuję liter. *potwierdził* I zakładam, że dlatego tutaj jestem. *wskazał wymownie na kraty* No więc... zamieniam się w słuch. *westchnął oczekując wyjaśnień* Brodacz: Zapewne wiesz gdzie teraz się znajdujesz, prawda ? Chodzi mi o cały obiekt. Rhys pokiwał głową twierdząco. Rhys: Camp Nou, stadion FC Barcelony, jeden z największych w Europie i na świecie. *wzruszył ramionami* Brodacz: 'Sprawdzimy czy znasz się na piłce i historii tegoż klubu. Sam jestem laikiem, ale trochę się przygotowałem. Na początek: W którym roku powstał ten obiekt ? ''Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. '''Rhys: Budowę rozpoczęto w 1954, jednak ukończono dopiero w 1957 roku. Brodacz: Drugie pytanie z trzech: Ilu i czy ogólnie pracowali tutaj jacyś Węgrzy jako trenerzy zespołu głównego ? Chłopak zaczął myśleć. Nie mogło to być niedawno, ponieważ od razu by pamiętał... musiał się więc nagłowić. Rhys: Było... Trzech Węgrów. Jeden pochodzenia Austriackiego. *mruknął* Brodacz: Z kim Barcelona wygrała w finale LM z 2009 roku ? Wynik nie trzeba. Rhys: Eto, Messi, 2:0... *wzruszył ramionami* Z Manchesterem United. Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj... Brodacz: 'Bardzo dobrze. ''Zaklaskał. 'Brodacz: '''Jednak zanim się pożegnamy i podaruje ci nagrodę pouczające informacje. Co z nimi zrobisz zależy od ciebie. Owy psychopata lubi podśpiewywać sobie pewną piosenkę. To, że oni oraz ja tutaj są nie jest przypadkowe. Zwracaj uwagę na każdy szczegół, który zauważysz, przyda ci się to. A teraz łap. ''- Rzucił mu paczkę z literami. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu było pełno dymu. Zanim się spotrzegłeś i dym znikł, brodacza już tu nie było. Ty mogłeś się spokojnie wydostać, gdyż drzwi były otwarte i nie było już krat. Na biurku prezesa była zaś karteczka z napisem "Moskwa". Chłopak odkaszlnął znikający dym, po czym zerknął na karteczkę na stole. Podszedł bliżej i przeczytał napis. '''Rhys: Moskwa...? Zbity z tropu wziął kartkę ze sobą, po czym wyszedł w poszukiwaniu swoich celów. Szkółka La Masia: Po spotkaniu z Brodaczek chłopak pognał prosto do szkółki o której wspominał mu jeszcze sprzątacz. Znalazł się przed budynkiem, znajdowało się tam kilka osób, m.in kibice FCB. Zachowywali się jednak spokojnie, przynajmniej na razie. Oprócz nich przechodziło tam kilka innych osób, Rhys próbował dopasować którąś z nich do postaci ze zdjęcia. Nagle ktoś krzyknął "Viva Real Madrid" i doszło do zadymy. Teraz musisz szukać bezpiecznego pola. Ci którzy nie mieli zamiaru brać udziału w walce, w tym Rhys szybko odsunęli się z pola walki. Problem w tym, że napieprzający się kibole blokowali wejście do szkółki, a przepychanie się tam mogło skutkować poważnym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu. Rhys: Zwierzęta. *warknął* Co może powstrzymać szalone bydło... albo chociaż przegonić je z pewnego miejsca, zanim się pozabijają? Na domiar złego jeszcze jakiś przygłup przyczepił się do niego, bo mu nie podobała się jego twarz. Kibol: Puta Madrid! Rhys szybko zareagował sprzedając osiłkowi prosty strzał w twarz. Ten zakręcił się trzy razy i upadł na ziemię, po czym zemdlał. Rhys: Debil. *splunął mu na twarz* W pewnym momencie chłopak zauważył gościa idącego w białej koszulce, znajdował się on dość dalekiej odległości od zadymy, ale w wystarczającej by go dostrzec. Uznał, że to może być dobry pomysł by odciągnąć tłum sprzed wejścia. Rhys: Ej! Madridista wozi się pod naszym stadionem! *krzyknął wskazując owego gościa* Wszyscy uczestniczący w bójce rzucili się na gościa, którego wskazałeś i miałeś wolną drogę przed sobą. W jednym z okien szkółki spotrzegłeś obserwującą cię kobietę. Kogoś ci przypominała. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej Rhys wbiegł do budynku wykorzystując lukę. Sama szkółka nie była wielkim budynkiem, zdecydowanie bardziej to boiska były tym głównym efektem ciężkiej pracy ludzi. Kobieta, którą widział znajdowała się na górnym piętrze, więc musiał dostać się na górę. Na szczęście projektant nie kombinował i schody znajdowały się tuż przy wejściu. Rhys wolnym krokiem wszedł na górę i dojrzał drzwi, za którymi znajdowało się owe okno. Rhys: Okej... W pogotowiu miał już swoją broń. Złapał za klamkę i otworzył szybko drzwi. W środku jednak nikogo już nie było. Przed soba miałeś biurko i kolejna kartka "Blisko, blisko coraz bliżej. Musisz się bardziej postarać bachorze chłopaczku." Rhys: Huh? Zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Jakim cudem zdążyła tak szybko stąd wyjść? Nawet jeśli zdołała zbieg to przecież nie mogła uciec daleko. Chłopak wyszedł na korytarz rozglądając się, poszukując jakiś śladów pozwalających namierzyć mu kobietę. No i na dodatek fakt, że wyglądała mu dziwnie znajomo też nie dawał mu spokoju. Na drodze spotkałeś piłkarza, był to Frankie de Jong. '' '''Frankie: '''Mam wezwać ochronę ? Nie znam cię. ''Rhys spojrzał zaskoczony na piłkarza. Nie no, nie było opcji by go łamać, miał za wiele wpływów. Rhys: Wybacz, wykonuję tylko swoją pracę. Wyciągnął zdjęcie i pokazał mu trzy postacie. Rhys: Ta trójka jest poszukiwana oraz uznana za potencjalnie niebezpiecznych, a ja zostałem zobligowany do zlokalizowania ich. Podobno przebywają gdzieś na tym obiekcie. Działam z polecenia z góry. *mruknął chłodno* Frankie: 'Wracam tylko ze spotkania z Messim i Suarezem tutaj. Nikogo oprócz nich i ochrony nie widziałem. ''Spojrzał wymownie na Rhysa. Był pewny, że coś ściemnia o tych osobach. '''Rhys: Gdybyś ich widział, prawdopodobnie już by Ci się coś stało. *założył ręce* Był w klubie kilka tygodni a panoszył się jak nie wiadomo kto, pff. Rhys: Słuchaj, jak mi nie wierzysz to idź popytaj pracowników na stadionie, idź do biura prezesa, nie wiem. *wywrócił oczyma* Mam zadanie ich złapać by gwiazdy waszego pokroju mogły spokojnie pobierać pieniążki i kopać piłkę. *mruknął* Frankie: 'Jestem zajęty, za tydzień start ligi. Jakieś wyimaginowane rzeczy mnie nie obchodzą. Ale daruje ci. ''Piłkarz minął ciebie i poszedł przed siebie, a ty mogłeś dalej szukać. Rhys wywrócił oczami, po czym kontynuował poszukiwania. Młody talent zabrał mu już wystarczająco dużo czasu, przez co musiał się bardziej sprężać. Z daleka zauważył uchylone drzwi, z oznakowania wynikało że prowadzą na dach. '''Rhys: Ehh. Westchnął ciężko i ruszył biegiem w ich kierunku. Wypadł na zewnątrz szybciej niż Barcelona z Ligi Mistrzów po czym dojrzał schody prowadzące na górę. Odetchnął chwilę i zaczął wchodzić do góry, rozglądając się za konkretnymi osobami. Wszedłeś na dach jednak nikogo nie spotkałeś. Znalazłeś tylko kartkę "W szkółce znajdziesz litery, szukaj tam gdzie chłodno." Zaś zauważyłeś, że obserwuje cię łysy gruby brodacz z zewnątrz, który widzi cię na dachu. Po czym odchodzi w kierunku Stadionu rezerw. Co teraz zrobisz ? Udasz się za nim czy poszukasz w tym miejscu puzzli ? Po szybkiej kalkulacji zdecydował się pognać za grubasem, a do szkółki wrócić później. Zeskoczył z dachu na trawę po czym zaczął śledzić grubego aż do stadionu. '' Stadion rezerw Miniestadi: ''Rhys śledził brodacza aż tutaj, po cichu licząc że doprowadzi go do pozostałych dwóch osób. Schował się za krzakami oddzielającymi ogrodzenie od reszty kompleksu. Brodacz wszedł na teren stadionu. Widzisz jak przekracza jedno z wejść i znika ci z oczu. Rhys widząc, że nikogo wokół nie ma, postanowił udać się za nim do środka. Miał z tyłu głowy, że prowadzi go gdzieś celowo, ale na razie wolał się tym nie zadręczać. Wszedł do środka, co pierwsze rzuciło mu się w oczy to dużo biedniejszy wystrój od głównego stadionu. Chyba za bardzo włodarze o szkółkę nie dbali, wychowywanie jak widać nie było w modzie... Zaczął rozglądać się na lewo i prawo szukając jego postaci. Rhys: Gdzie jesteś. Odwrócił się w prawo i dojrzał jego grubą sylwetkę znikającą za jedną ze ścian. Nie zastanawiając się długo poszedł tym tropem, idąc na drugi koniec obiektu. Po drodze rozwieszonych było wiele nagród z dawnych lat, a na zdjęciach młodzi jak na tamte lata piłkarze Barcy: Iniesta, Puyol, Xavi, Busquets czy sam Leo Messi. Rhys: Imponujące. *mruknął* Doszedł do zakrętu za którym zniknął brodacz. Przed sobą ujrzał jedynie wielkie drewniane drzwi. Podszedł bliżej i przyłożył do nich ucho, nasłuchując jakiś dźwięków czy odgłosu rozmowy. Były jakieś głosy, ale z tego co słyszałeś to raczej ktoś rozmawiał przez telefon. Usłyszałeś tylko imię Mino. Oraz coś o kontraktach. Rhys zdecydował się lekko uchylić drzwi by zorientować się kto jest w środku. Pchnął lekko lewą stronę, otworzyły się do środka. Zajrzał jednym okiem w celu inwigilacji podejrzanych. Dostrzegł jakąś postać przy telefonie. Czy to jednak była jedna z osób której poszukiwał? W środku był Mino Raiola znany agent. ''Mino: Que ?'' Chwilowo przerwał rozmowę. ''Mino: Nie teraz jestem zajęty. ''Po czym wrócił do rozmowy swojej przy telefonie. Chyba nie bardzo jest tu czego szukać. Rhys wzruszył ramionami i wycofał się pokornie. Musiał pomylić osobę, bo sam Mino również był gruby (please). Postanowił więc pobiec w przeciwną stronę, bo siłą rzeczy były tylko dwa szerokie korytarze. Udał się na drugi koniec kompleksu, gdzie znajdowały się biura. Jedne z drzwi były uchylone, a ze środka dochodziły dźwięki szeleszczącego papieru. Zaintrygowany chłopak podszedł bliżej i zerknął do środka. W środku była jakaś kobieta sprawdzająca różna papiery. Na koszulce miała przypięty identyfikator z imieniem "Paola". Zauważyła cię. Paola: 'Witaj. ''Mile przywitała chłopaka. Rhys pchnął bardziej drzwi, by zrobić sobie miejsce na wejście. '''Rhys: Witam. *odmachał dziewczynie* Spoglądał na biurko to na kobietę. Wszędzie walało się pełno papierów, a ona sama wydawała się dość spokojna... ale pozory mogą mylić. Chłopaka zaintrygował jej wygląd... niby wyglądała normalnie jak na Hiszpańskie warunki... ale jednak nie do końca. Rhys: Przepraszam za najście... co tak właściwie to robisz... *dojrzał identyfikator z imieniem* Paolo? Paola: 'Czekam tutaj i przy okazji wykonuje swoją pracę na poniedziałek z wyprzedzeniem. Ma tu się zjawić ktoś z jakiegoś programu po to.. ''Wskazała na mini klatkę, w której były litery. 'Paola: '''Coś mi mówi, że to o ciebie chodzi. Dostałam niezłą kasę za tą fuchę, warto było. ''Widząc klatkę z literami błękitne oczy chłopaka aż się zaświeciły. '''Rhys: Nie wiem co to, ale dobrze Ci mówi. *kiwnął głową z uśmiechem* Zakładam, że za darmo tego nie dostanę? Paola: Zgadza się. Czeka cię parę zadań. Kobieta podejrzanie się uśmiechnęła. Paola: 'Na początek: Jakaś małpka kapucynka, która sprawia nam tu wiele problemów ukradła mi kilka kart z wycenami zawodników. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie są. Musisz je odnaleźć. Jest ich dokładnie 4. ''Chłopak westchnął ciężko. '''Rhys: Rozumiem, że ona już ich nie ma... *mruknął* Westchnął ciężko, zapowiadał się kolejny zabiegany dzień. Rhys: Zakładam, że będą one pewnie terenie całego stadionu? Paola: 'Nasze kamery nie zapisały by opuścił ten budynek, więc gdzieś tutaj muszą być. A ja nie mogę opuścić tego miejsca. Znajdź je, a będziesz bliżej nagrody. ''Rhys wzruszył ramionami. '''Rhys: Postaram się. Opuścił pokój i zaczął się zastanawiać. W pobliżu znajdowały się inne biura, dobrym pomysłem było zajrzenie do nich, a nóż może akurat coś się trafi. Norweg zaczął od tyłu, czyli od ostatnich drzwi na końcu korytarza. Złapał za klamkę, ale niestety były zamknięte. Postanowił więc spróbować z kolejnymi naprzeciwko. Tutaj również pudło. Do trzech razy sztuka? Kolejne drzwi wyglądały zachęcająco, były innego koloru niż pozostałe. Podszedł i złapał za klamkę, otwarte. Rhys: Karty zawodników... Otworzył drzwi. Widok przewróconego do góry nogami biura nie zachwycił chłopaka, wyglądało jakby przeszło tamtędy tornado... albo kapucynka. Rhys miał kiepskie doświadczenia z owymi zwierzętami. Zaczął poszukiwać nietypowych papierów, które pasowałyby wyglądem do kart wycen. Rhys: Tylko o jakich zawodników może chodzić...? *westchnął* W pewnym momencie mignęło mu coś pośród papierów. Jakby znajome nazwisko... zaczął kopać głębiej, gdyż papier był przykryty stertą innych rzeczy. Znalazłeś jedną z kart zawodników, jakiś młodzik: A. Gonzalez. 1 z 4 zaliczona. Jednak przed twoimi oczami przemknęła szybko owa kapucynka, która miała plecak i trzymała coś w rękach. Mignęła ci tylko i nie zdołałeś za nią pobiec. Rhys: Cholera. *warknął* Wybiegł szybko na korytarz, małpy jednak już nie było. Zostawiła za sobą za to coś innego... ślady destrukcji niosące się przez korytarz. Rhys: Przynajmniej tyle... Poszedł śladami. Jak widać małpa nie była zbyt ostrożna i nie kryła się ze swoim kierunkiem wyprawy. Ku zdziwieniu Rhysa ślady prowadziły przez korytarz którym wcześniej szedł. Gablotka ze zdjęciami juniorów którą wcześniej widział była rozbita. Pełno zdjęć, papierów... może coś upuściła w swoim szaleńczym biegu? Przykucnął przeszukując kolejne miejsce zbrodni małpy. Twoją uwagę przykuł papier wystający i mając na górze wpisane "Barcelona B". Tylko tyle widziałeś na ten moment, bo był przykryty innymi. '' ''Widząc owy napis zaczął szybko odgarniać stertę zdjęć i papierów. Na moment jednak przestał, gdy dojrzał wyjątkowe zdjęcie z Leo Messim za czasów gry w Barcelonie B. Szybkim ruchem schował je do kieszeni, upewniając się że nikt wokół nic nie widział. Rhys: Zawsze jakaś pamiątka. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Wracając do kopania... dokopał się w końcu do owego świstka papieru. Tylko czy to było to czego szukał? Dokopałeś się właśnie do drugiej z kart, które musiałeś znaleźć. Oriol Busquets - Defensywny pomocnik z Barcelony B. Usłyszałeś jakieś dźwięki zza skrętu w prawo. Rhys zabrał drugą kartę, po czym odruchowo spojrzał przed siebie, na zakręt. Podniósł się i wolnym krokiem udał się w kierunku z którego dochodziły dziwne dźwięki. Było prawdopodobne, że mogła to być małpa, więc starał się być najciszej jak tylko się da, nie chcą płoszyć potencjalnej kapucynki. Doszedł do krawędzi ściany po czym ostrożnie wychylił lekko głowę sprawdzając co tam się dokładnie dzieje. Małpka spadła ci na głowę i pognała w przeciwną stronę przejścia. Zniknęła znowu ci z oczu. Jednak pozostowiła tobie trzecią z kart. Hiroki Abe - napastnik z Barcelony B. Została ci już tylko jedna karta. Teraz pytanie: Idziesz szukać tej wrednej małpy czy skierujesz się w głąb korytarza, do którego zajrzałeś, gdyż również tu były stosy papierów. Chłopak zdecydował się zajrzeć do kolejnego pozostawionego przez małpę stosu papierów. Skoro dotychczas była tak nieostrożna i gubiła kartkę za kartką, to była duża szansa że im tym razem coś jej z rąk wypadło. Podniósł się i poszedł w głąb, mijając przy tym rozbitą doniczkę. Przykucnął przy papierach i zaczął szperać, w międzyczasie układał sobie w głowie listę zawodników którą już zebrał... Rhys: Czyżby następny był... Ludovit Reis? Alena? Może być też Miranda... *mruczał cicho do siebie* Stosy do których doszedłeś były przedawnione w większości i dotyczyły Barcelony A. Może wśród nich znajdziesz to czego szukasz ? Chłopak zaczął odgarniać kolejno karty z zawodnikami. Rhys: Iniesta... Odrzucił kolejną kartę. Rhys: Xavi... Cucurella, ten to długo nie pograł. *mruknął* Odrzucił karty na bok. Nie krył zaskoczenia widząc kolejną? Rhys: Neymar?! No nieźle. Odrzucił kartę z Neymerem. Rhys: Masip, Bartra, Douglas... kto to faen jest Douglas? Wywrócił oczami i sięgnął po kolejną... wydawało by się, że trochę inną. Dostałeś w ręce właśnie ostatnią z kart, których szukałeś: Sergi Roberto - prawy obrońca. Obok znaleziska była również kartka z tajemniczymi liczbami: 17 7 25 25 12. Tylko czemu ona ma służyć ? Rhys zabrał ostatnią kartę oraz kartkę z liczbami. Zastanawiał się do czego ona może służyć, ale na razie priorytetem było oddanie Paoli tych kart. Wpadł do jej biura i położył wszystkie cztery na jej biurku. Rhys: Roberto, Abe, Busquets i Gonzalez. Wszyscy są. Paola: Wielkie dzięki. Podarowała ci klatkę z literami, jednak potrzeba było kluczyka, żeby to otworzyć. Paola: 'Klucz do tej klatki jest gdzieś niedaleko w sejfie w tym budynku. Mamy kilka takich za obrazami. Bądź uważny. Powodzenia. ''Pomachała ci i mogłeś iść szukać. Zanim jednak wyszedł, pokazał dziewczynie zdjęcie z trzema sylwetkami. '''Rhys: Widziałaś któraś z tych osób gdzieś? Ich też mam znaleźć. *mruknął* Paola zerknęła na zdjęcia i odpowiedziała. Paola: 'Nikogo tutaj dzisiaj nie było oprócz ciebie i ekipy sprzątającej. ''Poszedłeś też i mijałeś kilka obrazów z sekcji "Prezesi". Przy skręcie na prawo miałeś "Legendy", zaś po lewej "Trenerzy". W którą stronę pójdziesz. Rhys bez zastanowienia udał się do sekcji z Legendami. Było tam wiele obrazów przedstawiających takich piłkarzy jak Puyol, Cruyff czy Xavi. Zaczął sprawdzać za każdym z nich, jednocześnie oglądając dokładnie każdą z sylwetek. '''Rhys: To byli goście.. *mruknął pod nosem* Za żadnym z nich niestety niczego oprócz ściany nie było. Po chwili dojrzał portrety dwóch znajomych twarzy, pewnie też w czasach współczesnych. Stoisz teraz między dwoma obrazami: Messim i Ronaldinho. Które przykuwa bardziej twoją uwagę ? Norweg bez zastanowienia stanął przed Messim. Rhys: Wybacz Roni. *wzruszył ramionami* Sprzedałeś swoją karierę za drobne. *dodał* Spojrzał na obraz z królem footballu. Rhys: Powiedz, że coś dla mnie masz mistrzu... *mruknął* Rhys jako fan piłki bardzo cenił sobie piłkarzy pokroju Messiego. Nic dziwnego, że od razu wybrał obraz z Argentyńczykiem. Zdjąłeś obraz, a za nim znajdował się sejf i mini klawiatura z literami. Jednak trzeba było wpisać coś. Hasło jest 5 literowe. Jakieś pomysły ? Rhys wyciągnął kartkę z cyframi. Spojrzał na nią, następnie na sejf, a później na obraz z Messim. Rhys: Obvious. *wzruszył ramionami* Wpisał hasło: MESSI Otworzyłeś właśnie sejf, w niej czekały litery... Wziąłeś je i zauważyłeś przy oknie, że znów ktoś obserwuje ciebie. Po chwili zaczął odchodzić w kierunku Stadionu głównego. Rhys: O nie, nie tym razem! Zadowolony, jednocześnie wściekły wyciągnął swój nóż. Nie mógł pozwolić by ten tajemniczy osobnik znowu mu zbiegł, więc postanowił zrobić coś wyjątkowo szalonego. Wziął zamach i rozwalił szybę za pomocą swojego noża, z pewnością pomogło skąpstwo władz na remont budynku. Przeskoczył przez ramę i wylądował na trawie, licząc na konfrontację ze swoim prześladowcą. Tutaj gdzie wylądowałeś już nikogo nie było. Ale jednak kartke leżała. "Boisko. Czekamy." '' ''Zdeterminowany chłopak pobiegł na główny stadion. Szatnia: ... Abby dotarła do okolic w pobliżu boiska. A tak dokładnie do szatni FC Barcelony. Wzięła się za poszukiwania. Zaczęła zwijać plakaty, bo może one zakrywają coś, co ekipa okryła. Po pierwszym, drugim nic nie znalazła. Jednak po trzecim dostrzegła na ścianie zaczepioną małą karteczkę, na której coś pisało konkretnego, więc zaczęła czytać... Napisane na niej było "Największą klęską klubową była porażka 1-11 z Realem Madryt". Abby przez chwilę zaczęła się zastanawiać o co może chodzić, ale wiedziała, o tym fakcie. I dopiero wtedy na samej górze spostrzegła półkę. Weszła na krzesło, by zobaczyć co tam jest... i zobaczyła serię figurek piłkarzy barcelony, a na drewnianej półce widniał napis... "To oni ponieśli największą klęskę w historii klubu". Abby zaczęła przyglądać się figurkom i ich twarze w pewnym stopniu wydawały się zgadzać z ich pierwowzorami. Szukała, więc strzelca tej jedynej dla Barcy bramki. Gdy znalazła, delikatnie przekreściła mu głowę w lewą stronę i wtem z buzi figurki wyszła mała karteczką, którą wzięła i z bliska przeczytała... 3-5-8 - jedynie te liczby tam były. Abby zaczęła się zastanawiać, rozejrzała się dokładnie po otoczeniu. W końcu odwróciła się od ściany. Zrobiła trzy kroki do przodu. Przyjrzała się podłodze, na której stoi, zbliżyła się i dostrzegła słabo widoczny napis po hiszpańsku, który oznaczał... "w prawo". Tak, więc poszła pięć kroków w prawo i miała przed sobą jeden z wielu plakatów w tym otoczeniu. Nie zwlekając zwinęła go, po czym w zasięgu jej wzroku znajdowała się dziura, a w niej piłka. Dziewczyna wzięła piłkę, nie była ona zwykła, a na dodatek czymś szeleściła w środku. Jakby nigdy nic zaczęła nią kopać, tak by nie dotykała ziemi... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8... i za ósmym razem owa piłka podzieliła się na dwie części, i okazało się, że w środku było zawiniątko. Prędko otworzyła co jest w jego środku... "W szatni perfekcyjnie wygląda jedna rzecz...". Abby zaczęła rozmyślać... Abby: 'Hmm, jedna rzecz... ''Weszła i rozejrzała się po jedynej otwartej przebieralni i szukała wzrokiem czegoś co wygląda perfekcyjnie. 'Abby: '''To proste, jak słońce. Perfekcyjnie wygląda piłkarz, gdy popatrzy w... lustro. ''Spojrzała na lustro i potrząsnęła nim, a na podłogę spadła kartka. Zebrała ją z ziemi i przeczytała co na niej pisze... Na niej nie było nic napisane. Było to zdjęcie piłkarza, który prezentował swój nowy trykot. Abby domyśliła się, że pomyliła się, więc myślała dalej... Perfekcyjnie może wyglądać... No co? 'Abby: '''Herb! ''Abby wyszła z przebieralni i poszła w stronę wielkiego herbu, który wisiał obok drzwi wejściowych. Nie można było go dotknąć, to była świętość... Jednak pod herbem znajdował się jakiś dziwnie nie pasujący do miejsca obraz... ściągnęła go, po czym zauważyła dziurę. Wsadziła do niej rękę i musiała ją jeszcze wygiąć w górę. Nie widziała, gdzie nią kieruje, ale jeszcze była pusta przestrzeń, więc kierowała się nią dalej. Poczuła w końcu w ręce jakiś przycisk, i pierwsze co, nacisnęła, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać. Doprowadziło to do tego, że herb bezpiecznie opuszczony został w dół, a następnie w lewo i wciąż wyglądał, tak samo... perfekcyjnie. Została tym samym odkryta dziura, w której znajdowała się paczka zapakowana w formie prezentu. Prędko ją rozpakowała i otworzyła... Znajdujesz się w odpowiednim miejscu, ale dorzuć coś jeszcze od siebie ~ tak brzmiała treść. '' '''Abby: '''Ode mnie? No serio? *przyjrzała się czy coś jeszcze jest w tej dziurze...* ''I było z góry dziury wystawała mała, cieniutka czarna nić. Prawie ją dziewczyna zauważyła, ale pierwsze co zrobiła to pociągnęła za nią. Wtem z góry zleciała tarcza, która była widoczna w dziurze, a wraz z nią piłka, która odbiła się, prosto pod nogi Abby. Czerwonowłosa ogarnęła o co, chodzi... musi po prostu kopnąć tą piłką w tarczę, a tym samym dołoży coś od siebie. Ustawiła, więc piłkę na "11" metr i oddała strzał, który na szczęście Abby padł w sam środek. Błyskawicznie po tym, gdy jej się udało, na górnej półce został wprowadzony w ruch samochodzik, który jechał prosto i coś strącił. Owa rzecz spadła na głowę Abby... 'Abby: '''Hę? Co to? *było to zawiniątko, więc nie zwlekając je otworzyła...* ''W zawiniątku znalazła skrzyneczkę, a tam były dwie literki. '' Klub"Puta Madrid": Kible: ''Chłopak wszedł do kibli udając się do pisuaru. Brian czaił się tuż przy nim. Postanowił zaatakować go w najbardziej niewygodnym momencie dla każdego prawdziwego mężczyzny. W czasie oddawania płynów. '''Brian: No ładnie ci się powodzi, nie powiem nie powiem. Stanął przy nim sugestywnie zarzucając mu rękę na głowę. '' '''Brian:' Powiedz, nie męczą cię jednak te puste lale? Te ich krzyki i głośne chrząkanie, szczególnie tej jednej. Facet: Sorry nie jestem gejem. Spróbuj z kimś innym. Brian: Ja gejem? Nie, nie. Ale rozumiem dlaczego tak uważasz. Wydawał się roztaczać tą nieopisaną aurę seksowności. Brian był jednak na nią odporny i to bardzo. zdjął dłoń z jego ramienia. Poczuł lekką kompromitację z powodu tej zaczepki. Brian: Co byś powiedział na rankę w ciemno? Jest pewna dama. Wydaje się być nieśmiała, ale docenisz pewnie jej otwartość. Przeszedł dumnie spoglądając się w lustrach. Brian: Powie coś w stylu: Doceń to, chcesz się bzyknąć? *zaśmiał się* Nie no, przesadzam ale taki dreszczyk emocji wydaje się chyba kuszący? W głowie kombinował już nawet jak to zorganizować. Zaciszne miejsce na zapleczu. Przystawki. Dobry alkohol i odpowiednia muzyka zrobią swoje. Facet: Jak ona wygląda? Brian: Jest młoda, niezbyt wysoka, posiada piękne błękitne oczy, lekko kręcone brązowe włosy z drobną kwiatową spinką. Starał się zachwalić najlepsze jej cechy. Niestety piegi, dziwne plamy na skórze czy ten strój nie wydawały się zbyt dobrze o niej świadczyć. Nie chciał jednak zmarnować okazji. '' '''Brian:' Liczy się bardziej wnętrze nieprawdaż? Jest nieśmiała, słodka, delikatna. Zawsze miło spędzić z kimś kto powie coś ciekawego. Liczył, że chłopak ma jednak jakieś standardy poza dużymi melonami, jędrną dupcią i jedynie seks, seks i seks. Większość Hiszpan których spotkał już go zaskoczyła, liczył że on też go zaskoczy. Facet: Okej. Nic nie stracę. Gdzie ona jest? Brian: '''Szykuje się. Sam odpowiednio zadbam o miejsce! Nie przeszkadzam więc i zaraz cię zawołam. Będziesz przy barze co nie? '''Facet: Tak, będę. Bar: Powoli zbliżał się czas sjesty, więc sporo ludzi przyszło odpocząć przy szklaneczce zimnego piwa czy innych wytrawniejszych trunków. Sam Brian chciał skorzystać z okazji. Dopiero jak usiadł zorientował się, że nie ma przecież żadnych drobnych. Brian: Szlak a chciałem skorzystać z drobnej okazji. Rozglądał się widząc sporo przysypiających ludzi przy wielu blatach. Kelnerki w dość skąpych strojach raczyły przybyszów a za barkiem stał najpewniej właściciel tego miejsca. Brian: '''Witajta! Można tutaj zdobyć *przysunął się o stołek bliżej* Informacje o tym gdzie są przetrzymywane litery? '''Właściciel: Za pewną sumę wsystko można, a co? Brian: A czy ta suma ma jakąś konkretną liczbę? Spytał się szepcząc licząc na dalsze wskazówki od tajemniczego barmana. Poczuł, że albo trafił dobrze albo ktoś być może zechce go oskubać. Ostatnio jednak ekspedientka okazała się pomocna. Brnął więc w intrygę. Brian: Bo widzisz, nie jestem tak nikim podejrzanym. Na pewno jest coś co ktoś z finałowej piątki słynnego show może zapewnić za informacje. Właściciel: Słuchaj, mam dość duże długi. Dajesz 10 tysięcy euro, albo spadaj. Właściciel chwilę się przyglądał smutnej i zawidzionej minie chłopaka. Właścicel: Meh. Dobra zrobimy tak. Widzisz tamtego typa? *Wskazał na jakiegoś przystojnego faceta wokół którego kręciło się dużo kobiet* zestwataj go z moją córką. Typ ma hajs, więc teściu pomoże. Ale problem jest tak, że moja córka jest ponętna jak tort na deszczu. Brian: Więc jak rozmowa chłopa z chłopek. Spojrzał się zmartwiony na przystojniaka. Brian: Można więc prosić o zdjęcie córki albo może już gdzieś tutaj jest by wiedzieć od czego zacząć? Dodał z nutką strachu po groźbie przed chwilą jak i nutą niepewności czy na pewno uda mu się kogokolwiek wyswatać. Chłopaka widział, chciał dokładnie wybadać jego córkę. Właściciel: Widzisz te schody? Facet zamiast tego wskazał na schody. Siedziała tam gruba Hiszpanka z paczką chipsów. Brała ich całą garść i wsadzała do buzi. Raz spadł z jej jeden chips, podeszło jakieś brudne, pewnie biedne dziecko, które chciało podnieśc chipsa, ale ta na niego warknęła i sama szybko wsadziła go sobie do buzi. Właściciel: '''Prowadzą one do pokoju mojej córki. '''Brian: Dziękuję. Chłopak poczuł się zmieszany widokiem dziewczyny. Starał się jednak nie oceniać srogo. Sam był podobnym odludkiem. Wziął więc dodatkową paczkę chipsów i podszedł do dziewczyny. Wszedł po schodkach. Brian: Witaj, jestem Brian. Jak ci na imię? Otwarcie podał jej paczkę chipsów próbując byś uśmiechnięty. Strasznie świerzbiła go jego dłoń. Brian: Zauważyłem, że tak samotnie siedzisz tutaj od dłuższego czasu i może chciałabyś bym ci dotrzymał towarzystwa. Musiał zdobyć więcej informacji. Swatanie w tym wieku to nie to samo jak w wieku przedszkolnym, gdzie zazwyczaj chłopak z dziewczyną albo bez interesowanie się bawi albo obrzucają się kamieniami. Tutaj sprawy się dużo bardziej komplikują. Na dodatek Brianowi nie sprzyjał fakt, że sam nigdy nikogo nie wyrywał. Mógłby gdyby chciał jednak z powodu natury unikania ludzi nie miał żadnej sposobności. Gruba dziewczyna burknęła i poszła, ale wtedy drzwi do których prowadziły schody otworzyły się. Wyszła z nich nie brzydla młoda Hiszpanka. Dziewczyna: Dzienń Dobry? Ojciec cię wysłał do mnie? *Wskazała na właściciela*. Brian: A więc ty jesteś tą księżniczką, którą szukał od dawna mój znajomy! Spojrzał się w stronę dziewczyny, podszedł do nie i ukłonił się. Brian: Aż... Aż... Nie ma chyba słowa w słowniku, które mogłoby cię opisać! Starał się uwolnić swoją energię swatki, niestety bardzo kiepsko mu to szło. '' '''Brian:' Powiedz? Masz może chłopaka? To już najwyższy czas byś ujrzała prawdziwego mężczyznę zamiast tych chłoptasiów. Dziewczyna: Bardzo miło z twojej strony słyszeć takie słowa. Tata zawsze twiedził, że jest brzydka i, że nigdy nie znajdę chłopaka. Brian: Jesteś wciąż młodą damą. Rodzice nie we we wszystkim mają rację. Co byś powiedziała więc na randkę w ciemno? Czy może ktoś już wpadł ci w oczko? Podszedł i przysiadł się obok dziewczyny. Z jednej strony chciał wykonać zadanie z drugiej wiedział, że bawienie się uczuciami bywa niekorzystne. Nawet jeśli jej nie znał chciał uszanować jej decyzję. '' '''Brian:' I jak ci na imię, musi być na pewno wyjątkowe. Dziewczyna: Esmeralda. I bardzo chętnie wybrałabym się z kimś na randkę. Brian: Piękne imię! Dobrze, postaram się więc załatwić ci wspaniałą randkę i poznać cię z kimś ciekawym. Uśmiechnął się i wstał. Zwrócił się w jej stronę. '' '''Brian:' Za chwilę wrócę a do tego czasu wyszykuj się. Dobrze? Dziewczyna kiwnęła i zniknęła prawdopodobnie w swoim pokoju. Minął nadeptując na chipsy czując groźny oddech tej która właśnie się nimi zajadała. Nie przejmował się jednak tym. Spoglądał na chłopaka. Naprawdę wydawał się inny niż zwykle. '' ''Siadł przy stoliku próbując znaleźć lukę do ataku. Nie mógł spowodować awantury pośród jego idolek. Czekał... czekał... czekał. W końcu po kilku toastach pośród pań przeprosił je udając się w stronę toalet. Chwytając za okazję sam skierował się za nim do łazienek. Miejsce przetrzymywania alkoholi: ... Zaplecze: ... Port: Latarnia morska: Podobno siedzi wciąż tam Charles uciekając przed Napoleonem, oh wait... '' ''Melissa szybko dobiegła do portu, było to pierwsze miejsce, o którym pomyślała. Gdy tylko dotarła na miejsce jej uwagę przykuła latarnia morska. To nie pierwszy raz w tym show, gdy przyszło jej zmierzyć się z tą budowlą. Ta jednak była nieco wyższa i cała biała. Gdyby ktoś uważniej przyjrzał się jej okolicy stwierdziłby, że to publiczna toaleta dla mew. Melissa jednak nie traciła czasu na takie rzeczy, uważnie obeszła latarnię z każdej strony szukając drzwi wejściowych i może jakiś skrytek... W skrytce znalazła trzy figurki, mogła jednak wybrać tylko jedną...Każda z figurek była postacią o innym kolorze włosów, ale pod innymi aspektami były podobne. Wszystkie stały na srebrnej podstawce i przypominały lekko lalki Barbie. Hiszpanka wybrała tę drugą, o włosach w kolorze morza. Przed dziewczyną otworzyły się tajemne drzwi. '' ''Melissa spojrzała na nie z lekką ulgą i weszła do środka. Ukazało jej się prawie typowe wnętrze latarni. Na samym dole jednak tkwił stolik z samotnym krzesłem. Meble były stare i wyglądały, jakby za chwilę miały się rozpaść, ale na stoliku tkwiła książka. Hiszpanka zbliżyła się, by przeczytać tytuł..."Pan Tadeusz" brunetka wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie tego jak próbowała przebrnąć przez sam wstęp. Odsunęła się od stolika i zauważyła, że pod schodami znajduje się dużo drewnianych, zrobionych z dziwnych desek pudeł. Było w nich pełno drzazg i pooblepiane były różnymi pomniejszymi ulotkami, jakby długo stały w porcie. Na szczęście ich wieka łatwo było podnieść, dzięki czemu Melissa bez trudu mogła sprawdzić ich zawartość. Za dziewczyną drzwi się zatrzasnęły, słychać zza drzwi było spadające kamienie. Pułapka, co teraz? '' '''Melissa:' Mierda *mruknęła po cichu* Westchnęła jednak, bo nic nie znalazła w przeglądanych przez siebie pudłach, było tam tylko pełno zwojów liny...Dziewczyna postanowiła jednak nie zamartwiać się sposobem na wyjście z latarni, bo wpadła na pewien plan, nie wiedziała jednak czy jej się uda, więc skupiła się najpierw na sprawdzeniu całej budowli. Zabrała ze sobą trochę długiej, grubej, mocnej i wyglądającej na najmniej starą linę no i wzięła się za wspinaczkę. Po drodze mijała wąskie okna, ale nie traciła nadziei i sprawdzała czy znajdzie jakieś ukryte wnęki, jak to udało jej się poprzednio. Niestety wnęki były puste. Lina nie była najlepszej jakości i zaczynała się przecierać. Na samą górę droga wydawała się długa... Co zrobisz? Melissa przebiła szybę w najbliższym oknie i wychyliła się, by sprawdzić, jak daleko jest szczyt latarni... Szczyt latarnia znajdował się jakieś 100 metrów wyżej... Innym problemem pojawiającym się były wbite widły w ziemi, gdyby Hiszpanka chciała skakać. Dziewczynie w głowie zaświtały dwa wyjścia sytuacji; mogła zejść niżej i spróbować wyjść przez okno i zsunąć się za pomocą liny lub poszukać sposobu na wyważenie drzwi, tak czy owak najpierw musiała przeszukać latarnię do końca, ruszyła więc jeszcze bardziej energicznym krokiem coraz wyżej krętych schodków...I tak dotarła na sam szczyt zgaszonej latarni, poza nieświecącą lampą znajdowało się tam kilka kartonowych pudeł, więc uważnie je przeszukała. Pierwsze z nich pełne było wypchanych zwierzaków. Głównie pingwinów oraz lwów. Przypominały Hiszpance jakąś bajkę z dzieciństwa związaną z...Madagaskarem? Dziewczyna nie mogła sobie przypomnieć nazwy filmu, ale utwierdziła się w swoim przekonaniu, gdy na dnie pudła znalazła pluszowego lemura trzymającego tabliczkę z napisem: "Pingwiny z Madagaskaru". Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio miała czas na obejrzenie jakiegoś filmu i postanowiła to nadrobić przy najbliższej okazji. Zabrała się za przeszukanie dwóch kolejnych pudeł. Jedno z nich zawierało pełno hiszpańsko-łacińskich słowników, Melissa nie miała pojęcia jak się tam znalazły i postanowiła nie domyślać się dlaczego nadawca paczki mieszkał na Alasce, zatem zajęła się przeglądaniem trzeciego pudła. Wyglądało na to, że poprzedni latarnik trzymał w nim swoje bardziej osobiste rzeczy, były tam bowiem jego dzienniki - w których zadziwiająco często rysował niebieskiego pokemona, chyba zwanego Mudkipem. Brunetka była pod wrażeniem umiejętności autora, ale nie miała czasu na podziwianie jego rysunków. Jako że nie znalazła żadnego pożądanego przez siebie przedmiotu odsunęła pudła pod ścianę i dalej przeszła się korytarzem. Znalazła półkę pełną starych kompasów, lecz po chwili zorientowała się, że leżał wśród nich nawet zabytkowy zegarek kieszonkowy, zabrała go więc ze sobą i wznowiła poszukiwanie. Dotarła do kolejnej półki, pod którą ukryta została szafka. Ona również zawierała prywatne rzeczy należące do poprzednika zamieszkującego tą latarnię. Poza szczoteczką do zębów, zgniłym ręcznikiem i pluszowym kotkiem, któremu brakowało jednego oka, znalazła tam też kolekcję mang i figurek postaci z anime. Oczy aż jej się zaświeciły, gdy rozpoznała niektóre z nich, ale szybko doprowadziła się do porządku. Miała w końcu zadanie do wykonania. Musiała powstrzymać swoją wewnętrzną fankę i odepchnąć myśli o swoich ulubionych książkach i serialach, poszła więc szybko do kolejnej półki. Znajdował się na niej rząd starych przewodników i instrukcji obsługi różnych sprzętów. Szła powoli uważnie przyglądając się książkom i sprawdzając, czy nic za nimi nie leży...znalazła małe pudełeczko. Bingo. '' Hangary: ''Melissa po umiejętnym otworzeniu drzwi za pomocą wytrycha, którego znalazła w latarni ruszyła energicznym krokiem w stronę hangarów. Znalazła główne wejście, więc podeszła bliżej by sprawdzić, czy uda jej się otworzyć drzwi. Udało się. Drzwi się otworzyły. Weszła do środka, a jej oczom ukazała się olbrzymia hala. Było tu dużo pustej przestrzeni, ale bez trudu zauważyła kilka wielkich granatowych kontenerów, każdy na ścianie miał na biało namalowany numer. Na lewo od wejścia znajdował się natomiast stos...kajaków. Dziewczyna była bardzo zdziwiona, gdy je zobaczyła, ale uznała, że musi je w takim razie przeszukać. Postanowiła, że dopiero w następnej kolejności sprawdzi kontenery i uważniej obejrzy cały hangar. '' ''Żwawo podeszła do kajaków (większość była pomarańczowa) i pchnęła je w taki sposób, by rozpadły się ze stosu w jaki były ułożone. Dzięki takim działaniom mogła bez problemu sprawdzić każdy z osobna. Gdy kończyła z jednym, po prostu odsuwała go pod ścianę. Tak więc przeszukiwała uważnie zawartość każdego kajaka od wewnątrz, patrząc pod ławkami, a nawet z zewnątrz w nadziei, że coś zostało do nich przyklejone. Niestety nic przyklejone nie zostało. Zostawiła więc kajaki tam gdzie je zastała, teraz jednak w innym ułożeniu i poszła w stronę kontenerów. Wszystkie ułożone były w idealnym rzędzie, a było ich cztery. Ten czwarty jednak znajdował się na dachu trzeciego. Melissa postanowiła zostawić go sobie na koniec. Zaczęła więc od tego ustawionego najbliżej siebie. Podeszła do niego z nadzieją, że drzwi nie będą zamknięte na klucz. Niestety, drzwi były zamknięte na klucz. Na szczęście pomiędzy "skrzydłami" znajdowała się niewielka szpara, a w głowie Melissy zaświtał pewien plan. Przeszła się uważnie po hangarze zaglądając w każdy zakamarek. Po odnalezieniu kilku martwych szczurów znalazła to czego szukała - łom. Podniosła metalowy przedmiot do ręki i z zapałem zbliżyła się do konteneru. Wsunęła łom w szparę i naciskając na uchwyt udało jej się otworzyć drzwi z głośnym trzaskiem. W środku znajdowało się pełno rowerów górskich i kilka toreb, które były do nich przymocowane. Dzięki dobremu oświetleniu w hangarze Hiszpanka mogła bez trudu sprawdzić i rowery i torby w poszukiwaniu przydatnej zawartości, której nie znalazła. '' ''Zajęła się więc kolejnym kontenerem. Ponownie do otwarcia użyła łomu. W środku zaś znalazła dużą drewnianą skrzynię. Wyciągnęła ją za konteneru, by uważniej jej się przyjrzeć. Była do duża drewniana skrzynia z jasnego drewna. Wieko było proste, ale mocno przytwierdzone do całości. Melissa po raz kolejny spróbowała użyć łomu, by podważyć wieko, ale w trakcie czynności łom zrobił nim dziurę. Dlatego też Hiszpanka musiała zerwać całe wieko, co niestety zajęło jej nieco więcej czasu niż planowała. Kiedy jednak dostała się do wnętrza zauważyła, że pudło wypełnione było materiałowymi lalkami. Zaczęła więc przekopywać się przez nie wyciągając te sprawdzone na zewnątrz, tak by mogła sprawdzić też dno i ściany skrzyni... Była tu kartka z napisem "Tu nic nie ma". Melissa leko spanikowała niepewna czy chodzi o samą skrzynię czy cały hangar. Wzięła się jednak w garść, by srawdzić trzeci kontener. Z zamkiem poradziła sobie tak jak poprzednio. W środku jednak...nie było nic, żadnych pudeł, ani skrzyń, tylko kontener leżący na nim, ale zanim to, dziewczynie pozostało jeszcze tylko sprawdzenie bieżącego konteneru wewnątrz i obejście ich dookoła w poszukiwaniu wskazówek, lub sakiewek... Znalazła ona tylko ulotkę o historycznych statatkach, między innymi o "Białej Perli", której kapitan Jack Arrow były znany z tego, że lubił chować rzeczy w pustych beczkach po piwie i inne ciekawostki. Melissę nagle coś oświeciło, przypomniała sobie że w drodze do hangaru zauważyła w porcie opuszczony zdemolowany statek. Nie chciała jednak zostawić czwartek konteneru nie sprawdzonego na wszelki wypadek więc wspięła się na górę i zajrzała do środka. Wewnątrz tkwiła klatka z krokodylem, na szczęście lekko zdezorientowana Hiszpanka mimo przeszkody bezpiecznie mogła przeszukać kontener... A mogła go zostawić i nie tracić czasu. Hiszpanka nic nie znalazła. Opuszczony, zdemolowany statek: Melissie udało wspiąć się na pokład dzięki kładce, która ciągle przytwierdzona była do brzegu. Weszła dzięki temu na pokład i rozejrzała się uważnie. Zobaczyła pełno lin porozrzucanych po pokładzie, schody prowadzące do steru, maszt, drzwi do kajuty kapitańskiej, a nawet "gniazdo bociana", czy jak to tam nazywali. Ruszyła więc przed siebie uważając by nie potknąć się na linach. Przed wejściem do kajuty znalazła stare drewniane beczki, pełne były dziur, a wieko wyglądało na ciężkie, ale po kilku minutach Melissa otworzyła wszystkie trzy i mogła spenetrować ich wnętrza. W jednej znalazła kartkę z napisem "Szukaj uważnie, a nawet 2 kartki znajdziesz". Westchnęła po cichu i wspięła się po schodach by obejrzeć ster. Na wyżej położonym pokładzie znajdowało się kilka dziur, które wpuszczały światło do kajuty kapitańskiej. Niestety poza kołem sterniczym, nie znalazła tu żadnego przydatnego przedmiotu, obejrzała więc tylko uważnie rufę statku i samo koło, by upewnić się, że nie pominie żadnej przyklejonej karteczki. Niczego nie znalazła więc z czystym sumieniem ruszyła na podbój kajuty. '' ''Gdy weszła do środka drzwi aż wyleciały z zawiasów i TRZASK. Melissa lekko skrzywiła się gdy usłyszała ten dźwięk, a nawet krzyk odlatujących z przerażeniem mew. Na lewo od wejścia, na krótkiej ścianie zobaczyła powieszoną na ścianie mapę. Była to jednak mapa tak stara i pożółkła, że Hiszpanka nie była w stanie ocenić co przedstawia. Odwróciła na chwię od niej wzrok by lepiej przyjrzeć się pomieszczeniu. Na następnej ścianie znajdowały się powieszone szable oraz półka z poustawianymi na niej statkami zamkniętymi w szklanych butelkach. Na wprost wejścia zaś znajdowało się ogromne masywne biurko zawalone dziwnymi papierami, a za nim duży skórzany fotel. Zaś na prawo od wejścia znajdowała się koja podobna do łóżka z baldachimem. Po zamknięciu drzwi dało się zaś zobaczyć więcej beczek. Już chciała do nich podejść, ale przeczucie nie pozwoliło jej tak po prostu odejść. Musiała sprawdzić czy cos ni znajduje się za mapą lub na jej odwrocie. Cóż, nic nie znalazła za mapą ani na jej odwrocie. Zaczęła przeszukiwać pokój w kierunku przeciwnym wskazówkom zegara zaczynając od beczek. Żadna z nich o dziwo nie była pusta, ale butelki, które zawierała nie miały w sobie już ani grama alkoholu. Musiała więc sprawdzać każdą butelkę z osobna, by upewnić się, czy w środku nie ma żadnych karteczek. Niestety w trakcie sprawdzania pod jej nogą zapadła się jedna belka, a jej noga zaklinowała się w dziurze, musiała więc osobno wyswobodzić nogę i buta. Po kilkunastu minutach mocowania się ze swoją kończyną i po powiększeniu dziury, uwolniła się i już lekko spocona wróciła do przeglądania beczek... Po chwili faktycznie udało jej się zanleźć kartkę. Z jednej strony były litery, a z drugiej napis "Radzę jeszcze trochę poszperać po tym statku". La Rambla: Kwiaciarnia: Po zwiedzaniu okolicy i radzie wróżki postanowił zgodnie z jej radą rozejrzeć się dalej po okolicy. Jego uwagę właśnie przykuł pewien przytułek znajdujący się w oddali. Dobiegał z niego tajemniczy aromat. Brian: Ten piękny zapach... Szedł za jego wonią rozkoszując się nim coraz bardziej z każdym kolejnym krokiem. Znalazł się przy dość starym, kamiennym budynku znacznie wyróżniającym się na tle pozostałych. U progu widać było wielkie garnce z wszelakimi odmianami kwiatów okrywanych przez wiszące paprocie w donicach zawieszonych przy zagaszeniu czy liści palm rosnących przy ulicach. Brian: Piękne. Delikatnie chwycił za jedną z róż z wazonu delikatnie przytulając ją do nosa. Poczuł uniesienie jej naturalną kojącą wonią. Brian: Na pewno dobrze trafiłem. Odłożył różę wchodząc do środka przez drewniane drzwiczki. Do Briana podeszła ładna kobieta, która tu pracowała. Kwiaciarka: Witam Pana! Pan z tego show? Brian: Rozpoznała mnie pani? Odpowiedział zarumieniony, że ktoś go kojarzył. Miał się jednak na baczności czy to na pewno nie podstawiona osoba od ekipy. Brian: Brian O`Brian z Show Never Dies. Właśnie poszukuję liter do zagadki. Przywiało mnie jednak tutaj do waszego sklepu. Podszedł delikatnie dotykając płatków lilii. Brian: Pomimo, że jestem za sztucznymi środkami i aromatami to nic nie zastąpi piękna tych zapachów. W rodowitej Irlandii niewiele mogłem spotkać takich sklepów. Puścił jednak za jej płatek nie chcąc uszkodzić tego pięknego okazu. Musiał skupić się na swoim priorytecie. Brian: Wracając czy nie wie może pani? Tak mijam ludzi, jak mam do pani się zwracać? Kwiaciarka: Lola może być. Show never Die? O tak! Ktoś tutaj był! Dał mi kopertę i prosiłbym nie otwierała. Kazali dać ją komuś kto rozwiąże zagadkę, którą miałam wymyśleć. Zainteresowany? Brian: Oczywiście Lola! Po to tutaj jestem. Odparł gotowy na kolejne wyzwania które go czekały. Brian: Mogę zacząć w każdej chwili. Zagadka nie brzmi przynajmniej fizycznie męcząco. *zaśmiał się* Już nie przerywam, za dużo się odzywam czasami. Lola: Okej. Twoim zadaniem jest znalazienie w kwiaciarni 3 części pytania. Gdy je już znajdziesz po prostu na nie odpowiedz, a ja podaruje ci kopertę. Brian: Trzy części pytania, złożyć i odpowiedzieć. Wydaje się łatwe! Zacznę więc od wystawy na zewnątrz. Póki co jest spory ruch tutaj. Czuł się dumny, że jego instynkt okazał się być słuszny. Zgodnie z tym co powiedział wrócił z powrotem na zewnątrz kamiennego pomieszczenia. Brian: Zacznijmy więc. Postanowił wpierw sprawdzić czy w donicach nie pływa czasem kartka czy coś w foliowej kopercie. Postanowił najpierw delikatnie wyciągnąć wazon z różami do przodu. Powoli chwytał za każdą z nich starając się przy tym nie ukłuć. Gdy mógł spokojnie zajrzeć do środka zobaczył że Była tam kartkiem z napisem "Sorry, skarbie, nie tu!". Brian: Meh, szukamy dalej! Wziął więc wsadził wyciągnięte róże. Postanowił więc spróbować z wazonem wypełnionym czerwono krwistymi amarylisami oraz śnieżnobiałymi irysami z niewielkimi złocistymi pręcikami. Podobnie jak w przypadku poprzednich połowę z nich odłożył na moment na bok by móc zajrzeć do obu wazonów. Okazało się że ... w jednym z wazonów też była kartka, która mówiła "Mój ulubiony kraj to Holandia xD". Brian: Ha, ha... tylko zioła komuś w głowie były. *burknął* Wziął się za chowanie kwiatów z powrotem do donic by ich nie uszkodził. Delikatnie uniósł liście tak by w miarę wyglądało jak na porządną wystawę. Na moment postanowił zajrzeć do sklepu. Poprosił o niewielką łopatę by móc sprawdzić kwiaty w donicach. Przy okazji nabył rękawiczki ogrodnicze. '' '''Brian: '''Bueh, znowu kopanie. Oby się opłaciło. Powoli zaczął wybierać ziemie starając się nie naruszyć korzeni palmy. Liczył, że być może ktoś złośliwie zakopał kartkę z myślą o kimś kto nie lubi brudu. '''Brian: '''Proszę nie zawiedź mnie! ''Kopał i kopał przy palmie aż. Sprzedawca: Ej! Ty! Co robisz?! Sprzedawca był dosyć zirytowany tym, że Irlandczyk brudzi niedawno umytą podłogę, ziemią z doniczek. Brian: Ale ja!? Nie zauważył, gdzie wyrzuca ziemię. Faktycznie zebrało się nieco na podłodze przy sąsiednim sklepie. Brian: Jak ja mogłem. *skulił głowę* Zaraz to sprzątnę! Proszę się nie martwić. W pośpiechu zaczął zbierać zrzuconą ziemię. Poczuł się jednocześnie uradowany krzykiem od nieznajomego jak i zhańbiony swoją nieostrożną pracą. Dłonią zaczął zgarniać większe kawałki porozrzucanej ziemi. Resztę postanowił zamieść miotłą znajdującą się tuż przy sklepie. Zanim jednak miał zasypać zauważył coś u korzeni palmy. Chciał sprawdzić, czy to to czego tak długo szukał. Sprzedawca zrobił duże oczy i się mocno zdziwił. Sprzedawca: Miałem ci kazać to posprzątać i w zamian dać tą, głupią kartkę, ale ty sam z siebie posprzątałeś. Nie powiem, rzadko kto by to chyba zrobił z sam siebie, więc trzymaj. Podszedł do niego z kartką "Pośród łanów...". Brian: Oh... Heh... Nie wiedział co miał odpowiedzieć znajomemu. Przygarnął kartkę z jak mu się wydawało pierwszą częścią zagadki. Brian: Szukać tutaj dalej czy może do środka? Pytająco spoglądał się na tego sprzedawcę. Sprzedawca: Gościu, ja wiedziałem tylko, że mam mieć tą kartkę i dać komuś kto zasłuży w jakikolwiek sposób. Radź sobie. Brian: Dobrze. Geez, nie każdy Hiszpan taki rozrywkowy. Odparł po cichu sam do siebie po czym mając jeszcze łopatę postanowił sprawdzić czy nie ma nic pod zielnikiem z paprociami przy kwarciani. Delikatnie wsuwał odchylając plastik ręką i przytrzymując ziemię łopatą tak by się nie rozsypywało szukając za być może drugą wskazówką. Jeśli by nic nie znalazł wejdzie rozejrzeć się do środka. Nic nie znalazł. Smutne, ale prawdziwe. Brian: To więc wszystko. Czas ruszyć do środka. To nawet lepiej dla niego. Zbliżało się południe i słońce niemiłosiernie zaczynało piec nawet jeśli był w cieniu. Zamknął drzwi odkładając łopatę z rękawiczkami na bok. Brian: Póki co odłożę tutaj na tej donicy. Być może będą mi jeszcze potrzebne. Rozejrzę się przy donicach, postaram się nie przeszkadzać zbytnio w interesie Lola. Odparł dziewczynie idąc na drugi koniec sklepu gdzie właśnie znajdowały się głównie wielorakie, kolorowe bibeloty. Rozpakowywanie tego jednak nie chodziło w rachubę. Straciłby za dużo czasu. Postanowił tymczasowo ich nie ruszać. Wiele donic znajdowało się luzem poukładanych po kilka w jeden stos. Postanowił sięgnąć po najcięższe z nich znajdujące się na podłodze pod regałem. Wysunął je do przodu. Brian: Uff... ile one ważą!? Nie wiedział czy dobrze robi. Postanowił jednak powoli każdą z nich przekładać ze stosu na stos licząc że pomiędzy którąś z nich jest koperta. Była jedna! W środku była kartka "JA BARDZO LUBIĘ HOLANDIĘ. Nie to nie część zagadki". Brian: Lola? Czy jesteś Holenderką? Musiał się spytać jej z ciekawości zanim zacznie dalsze przeszukiwania. '' '''Brian:' Coś dużo tej Holandii tutaj. Chociaż? Ona nie słynie właśnie z pól kwiatowych? Zastanowił się przez chwilę nad tym czekając na jej odpowiedź. '' '''Lola:' Nie, nie jestem, ale moje ulubione... Umm... Znaczy... Zajmij się szukaniem, a nie pytaniem o moje życie. Brian: Okie dokie. Tych kwiatów w donicach lepiej nie przekopywać racja? Za ladę będę mógł wejść co nie? Odparł coś z bardziej sensem na temat zadania, przy okazji sprawdzając pomiędzy bibelotami czy nic nie ma. Znalazł jedynie jedną kopertę z podartą kartką. Po chwili rozczytania się był to jedynie czyiś rachunek. Schował więc do kieszeni chcąc wyrzucić do kosza przy najbliższej okazji. Bardziej ciekawił go znaleziony list. Powoli go rozerwał sprawdzając co w nim jest. Nic tam nie było. Lola: Pewnie. Możesz wejść za ladę. Nie widząc sukcesu w poszukiwaniach na tyłach sklepu postanowił ruszyć za ladę zerknąć czy pod nią nic nie ma. '' '''Brian:' Zanim jednak pójdę, jeszcze jedna rzecz do sprawdzenia. Wolał już nie przekopywać roślin. Jedynie sprawdzał czy pod olbrzymimi liśćmi wszechobecnych paproci nic nie ma. Znajdowały się niewielkie fikusy i inne rośliny, których nazw niestety nie kojarzył. Zaglądał pod każdy jeden. Koniec końców. Nic nie znalazł. Brian: Dobrze! Idę za ladę. Nic tutaj nie znajdę. Przerzedł przez przejście. Wolał nie zbliżać się do kasy. Sprawdzanie roślin nie przyniosłoby efekty. Zauważył jednak pustą wnękę z drzwiami. Brian: Z ciekawości jest coś na górze? W końcu to piętrowy budynek. Czyżby twoje mieszkanie? Spytał zaciekawiony odkryciem. Brian: 'Jeśli dobrze myślę i dojdzie do przeszukiwania tego miejsca to będziesz miała pokaz perfekcyjnej pani domu. ''Zaśmiał się przeglądając przy okazji blat. Znalazł tam pudło z zamówieniami na kwiaciane bukiety, dekoracje czy chemikalia ochronne oraz odżywcze dla roślinek. Nie mógł rozczytać się większości, szukał jedynie czegoś bardziej znajomego. Po chwili znalazł kartkę z napisem "...błękitem zakwita". '''Lola: Nie, mieszkanie nie jest moje, ale szefów i lepiej żebyś nie wchodził. Brian: Jest! Odparł zadowolony. Złożył dwie części odnalezionego przez siebie pytania. Pośród łanów... coś tam coś tam ... błękitem zakwita. Domyślał się, że pewnie chodzi o jakiś niezwykły kwiat nie miał jednak nic w głowie. Brian: Błękitem zakwita... Powiedział na głos zastanawiając się jeszcze przez chwilę co to może być. '' '''Brian:' Fiołek? Zastanawiająco się spojrzał w stronę kwiaciarki. '' '''Brian:' Ten mi jedynie przyszedł na myśl. Trzeba jednak dalej szukać. Nawet jeśli trafiłem to nie fair bez całej zagadki. Odparł po czym ruszył w stronę innego regału. W nim znajdowały się worki z nasionami od kwiatów. Bardzo dużo worków z nasionami. Wziął kilka z nich zaczynając przesiewać raz na prawo raz na lewo czy czasem nie ma czegoś w nich schowanego. Lola: Dam ci małą podpowiedź, tego nie ma pod czymś, to jest w czymś, a także powiem ci, że kryjówka może wydawać się głupia, ale jest jak widzę bardzo efektowna. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę podlać maki. Odeszła kawałek dalej i zaczęła szukać konewki. Brian: Głupia ale w czymś? Na pewno nie w donicy? Może faktycznie... Uwagę przykuła kasa fiskalna stojąca przy ladzie. W końcu tam też znajdowały się papierki zwane pieniędzmi. Nieco nerwowy postanowił więc spróbować zerknąć do środka kasy. '' '''Brian:' Zaraz? Ale może być w opakowaniu z nasionami. Zresztą nie ma odwrotu skoro zacząłem. Zaczął przebierać pomiędzy banknotami w kasie fiskalnej szukając ostatniej części. Znalazł tam kopertę, a w niej kartka '' '''Brian:' A chociaż dobry strzał z tym fiołkiem? Mam jeszcze co innego na myśli! Brian po chwili znalazł kartkę, a wniej napis "Najlepsze w Holandii sa kwiaty". Brian: Znowu pudło. Może zamiast intensywnie szukać, skoro to ma być w prostym miejscu. Zwyczajnie rozejrzał się po blacie czy nie leży czasem tak sobie jakaś wskazówka. Nic nie znalazł. Lola: Jak tam idzie szukanie? Widzę, że masz już 2 części zagadki, a chociaż jedną z 3 wskazówek? Brian:'Kiepsko. Czuję się zakłopotany mimo szukania ostatniego fragmentu. Myślę, że chodzi o jakiś kwiat. Myślę, że to fiołem ale to pośród łanów. To coś bardziej dziko rosnącego i myślę, że może chaber? ''Spojrzał pytająco w stronę dziewczyny. '''Brian: Czyżby to może był chaber? Lola: Jesli chodzi ci o szukanie ostatniej części zagadki to bardziej czerwono. Brian: Czerwono? Jak w makach? Idąc tym tropem ruszył w stronę maków które dziewczyna była przed chwila podlać czy czasem w nich nie ma właśnie ostatniej trzeciej części tej zagadki. Zgadywanki zdawały się na nic bez niej. Podszedł przebierając między nimi uważając by ich nie połamać. I nagle znalazł! Byla tam kartka ze słowem "...żyta...". Lola zaczęła klaszczeć. Lola: Z jakim kwiatem kojarzy się Holandia? Z makiem! Myślałam, że wcześniej na to wpadniesz! A teraz czytaj zagadkę odpowiedź i bierz kopertę! Brian: Tak! Triumfalnie uniósł ręce. Brian: 'Cała zagadka więc brzmi: Pośród łanów żyta błękitem zakwita. Fiołek raczej odpada, więc idę drugą myśl! Chaber? I naprawdę? Myślałem że bardziej tulipany z Holandią. Albo to może z Wielką Brytanią? ''Przekręcił głową uderzając się w policzki by przestać tyle myśleć. 'Brian: '''Po prostu odpowiadam na zagadkę, to chaber. ''Dodał czekając nerwowo na decyzję Loli o wręczeniu mu koperty. '''Lola: Zgadza się! Odbierz nagrodę! Dziewczyna podała mu kopertę, którą Brian ostrożnie otworzył. Znalazł w niej ... po czym dyskretnie zamknął Brian: To było wyczerpujące. Dziękuję za wszystko, jak można zostanę chwilę by złapać oddech i ruszam dalej. Zajął wolne miejsce z tyłu za ladą musząc złapać chwilę oddechu. Skierował wzrok w stronę Loli. '' '''Brian:' Mam do ciebie to samo pytanie. *myślał o wróżce* Powinienem szukać dalej w tej okolicy czy ruszać zupełnie gdzie indziej? Lola: Przykro mi, ale nic mi więcej nie wiadomo o lokalizacji liter. Brian: Dobrze, nie zatrzymuję więc. Udanego interesu! Odpoczywszy wstał z mapą skrytą w kieszeni od spodni ruszając w dalsze poszukiwania. Stragany: ... Sklep z pamiątkami: Po dłuższej i ciężkiej przeprawie przez alejki dotarł w końcu do sklepu. Po szyldzie było widać, że jakaś lokalna sieciówka turystyczna. Sam sklep wyglądał na dość nowoczesny w przeciwieństwie od większości straganów które mijał. Nie dziwił się, to w końcu jeden z najpopularniejszych celów szczególnie młodszych i nie przyciągną ich jedynie starymi zabytkami. Nim zaczął jednak szukać musiał chwilę odetchnął. Przysiadł na krótką chwilę na ławeczce przed sklepem. Brian: Ten upał, to dopiero przedpołudnie a już tak daje? Przetarł czoło z potu chusteczką kryjąc się w cieniu. Wstał i powolnym krokiem wszedł przez automatyczne drzwi do sklepu rozkoszując się od wejścia przyjemną klimatyzacją. Brian: Od razu lepiej. Bez urazy dla nic, ale naprawdę. Macie tutaj ludzie istne piekiełko. Targanie gitary na plecach mu nie pomagało w tym. Chciał szybko poszukać więc kapelusza. Zauważył jedną wolną ekspedientkę. Brian: Witam! Chciałbym się spytać, to dość duży sklep. Czy znajdę gdzieś tutaj może stanowisko z tradycyjną odzieżą? Szukam tych słynnych waszych kapeluszy. Uśmiechnięta ekspedientka odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka. Ekspedientka: '''Witam pana! Wydaje mi się, że gdzię jakies powinni tu być. '''Brian: Świetnie! Poszedł za miłą młodszą ekspedientką. Sklep naprawdę wydał się przeogromny skoro tak go prowadziła. Brian: Mam jednak pytanie, czy te sombrera można otrzymać na kredyt programu? Biorę w nim udział no i nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy. Postanowił zapytać za wczas. Mógł jednak bardzo łatwo przewidzieć co pewnie mu odpowie. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad innymi możliwościami. Ekspedientka: Przykro mi, ale musi pan zapłacić gotówką od razu przy kasie. Brian: Rozumiem. Skoro już wcześniej zaśpiewał to co mu szkodziło ją spytać. Trochę jednak to podkoloryzował. Bo muzykiem nigdy nie był. Brian: A czy jest możliwość wtedy na pokaz przed wejściem? Czy to będzie się kłóciło z polityką sklepu? *zaśmiał się* Co ja mówię! Muzyka na żywo zawsze przyciągnie klientelę. Zaśmiał się ponownie delikatnie pukając w futerał od gitary kręcąc ją na chwilę przystając z nią. Nie przywykł do noszenia ciężarów przez tak długi czas. Brian: Mogę poczekać jeśli wymagana byłaby zgoda kierownika. Ekspedientka: Właściwie myślę, że kierownik nie będzie potrzebny. Dziewczyna schyliła się po kilka koszulek Ekspedientka: Tylko przy okazji bądź tak miły i sprzedaj te koszulki, ale jeśli spróbujesz zabrać jedną lub oddać za darmo dzwonię na policję, a komisarzem jest mój ojciec. *Ekspedientka podała mu koszulki* Dzięki. Dziewczyna szybko poszła od Briana. Po otrzymaniu koszulek wziął najpierw je układając je w ładny stos. Dla reklamy założył jedną z nich na siebie w przebieralniach. Wrócił więc do przejścia. Rozumiejąc sytuację zebrał myśli co ma zaśpiewać. Sprawdził również dla pewności cenę koszulek. 26.99 Euro. Wydawały mu się dość drogie, ale to w końcu dla turystów. Po zrobieniu na uboczu niewielkiej wystawki z koszulkami oraz ustawieniu stolika. Otworzył wieko i przysiadł z gitarą. Nie miał z nią nigdy dużej styczności. Postanowił jednak dać szansę jednej piosence z jednego z filmów animowanych, który zapadł mu w pamięci. Dodatkowo nadawał się idealnie do klimatów Hiszpanii. Zaczął powoli grać melodię na gitarze . Niestety tekst mu się mieszał i nie brzmiało zbyt rytmicznie. Jedyne co mu się udało to entuzjastyczne wycie i przytupywanie nogą widocznie zwracając uwagę kilku odwiedzających sklep. Brian: Up Coco Loko! Zakupcie też koszulę przy wyjściu. Wskazał właśnie na jedną co ubrał z napisem Loco. Liczył, że przykuł uwagę donatorów i zachęcił klientów do ich kupna Brian: To było męczące. Znowu przetarł pot. Paru ludzi jednak z litości wrzuciło mu parę euro do pudła na gitarę. Wzięło też parę koszulek. Brian: Przepraszam państwa! Zamknął pudło dla pewności, odłożył gitarę i pognał do kasy. Brian: Koszulki płatne więc proszę nie odrywać metek przed zakupem przy kasie. Dziękuję za uszanowanie i życzę dalszych zakupów. Klienta wydawała się uszanować jego prośbę płacąc przy kasie za jedną z tych koszul. '' '''Brian:' Dobrze! Nie pora na odpoczynek Brian! Pokaż im siłę marketingu! Ponownie powtórzył występ pilnując przy okazji czy klienci faktycznie przy kasie płacą za koszulki. Liczył, że ekspedientka uważnie obserwowała jego starania. Walczył tak jeszcze przed dłuższy czas. Nawet zrobił się nieco lepszy w grze na gitarze. Ekspedientka uważnie obserowowała. Nawet machała głową do rytmu. Zadowolony z obiegu wydarzeń oraz po skończeniu podszedł do ekspedientki. Brian: Przepraszam, że nie uprzedziłem. Nie jestem dobrym muzykiem. Zadbałem jedynie o dobry klimat. Wziął futerał i przystawił jej. Widać było parę banknotów i miedziaków w nim. Brian: Proszę! Mam nadzieję, że to oraz sprzedaż koszulek zapewnią mi jeden kapelusz. Nie musi być to najlepszy model, po prostu chcę nabyć jakikolwiek. Dziewczyna zza pleców wyjęła kapelusz i nałożyła go chłopakowi na głowę. Ekspedientka: Ten pasuje? Brian: 'Szczegółów nie podałą jaki ma być. Nadaje się więc idealnie! Dziękuję raz jeszcze. ''Ukłonił się wyrażając wdzięczność za możliwość otrzymania kapelusza. Zostawił więc ekspediencce wszystkie oszczędności jakie zdobył przy koncertowaniu w zamina za niego. Mając więc oba zdobyczne zostawił kapelusz na głowie a gitarę schował z powrotem do futerału. Zarzucił na plecy ruszając prosto do wróżki. '' Fontanna: ''Na początek postanowił ruszyć na alejkę wyglądającą na typową dzielnicę handlowo - rozrywkową. Idąc przez alejki znalazł się na placu z widoczną fontanną przypominającą zespół mariachi. '''Brian: Zobaczmy więc. Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz mapie. Poza tym, że w tym miejsce było na liście nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Zdecydował się pójść w stronę jednego z straganów. Podszedł do jednego z nich z różnymi rodzajami przypraw oraz warzyw. '' '''Brian:' Dzień dobry! Mam pytanie, nie wiesz może gdzie tutaj na czarnym rynku można nabyć litery? Prawdopodobnie do sekretnego hasła. Rzekł do zajmującego się czymś sprzedawcy samemu dyskretnie przeglądając czy nie ma czegoś pod warzywami lub workami z przyprawami. Sprzedawca wciąż sekretnie przeglądając czy czegoś nie ma pod workami wskazał na stoisko na przeciwko przy którym stała starsza kobieta. Sprzedawca: Jeśli coś jest gdzieś w okolicy ona powinna wiedzieć. Brian: Czyżby lokalna wróżka czy coś? Zastanowił się przez chwilę. Postanowił jednak skorzystać za radą miłego sprzedawcy. Nie znalazł i tak nic nie znalazł. Po przejściu przez tłumy znalazł dziwnie wyglądający namiot z plakatem promocyjnym. Brian: Yup... wygląda dość podejrzliwie. Odsłonił niebieskawą płachtę dostając się do środka. Nie zauważył nikogo poza poduszkami, kulą oraz kilkoma innymi magicznymi przedmiotami. '' '''Brian:' Halo? Jest tutaj ktoś? Po chwili Brian mógł poczuć na ramieniu czyjąś rękę. Odwrócił się, a tam stała starsza, siwa hiszpanka robiąca seksowną pozę. Staruszka: Witam słodziaku ;* Co cię sprowadza do starej Wróźki Ernesty? Kobieta puściła mu oczko. Chłopak miał coś powiedzieć, ale kobieta przyłożyła mu palec do ust. Ernesta: Żartuję! Dobrze wiem czego chcesz misiaczku ;* Widzisz tą fontannę Mariachich? Ostatnio włamali się tu jacyś wandale i ich zdewastowali! Jednemu ukradli gitarę, drugiemu kapelusz. W tych okolicach łatwo znajdźiesz jakieś zamienniki. Gdy znajdziesz gitarę i kapelusz przyjdź do mnie, a dostaniesz nagrodę ;* Brian: Nagrodę? Powiedział wciąż mając jej palec na ustach. Wróżka uśmiechała się aż w końcu zdjęła palec, po czym poczuł ulgę. Brian: Mariachich tak? Hmm... Mam nadzieję, że w tej przyszłości nie widzisz mnie grającego na niej? Zaśmiał się nieco zakłopotany na słowa wróżki. Był chyba na dobrym tropie. Ernesta: 'Taki słodziak, który gra na gitarze w kapeluszu mariachiego? Mniam, ale nie nie widzę cię w taki sposób w przyszłości. A teraz sio! Znajdź gitarę i kapelusz, nie muszą być wpsaniałe. ''Wyrzuciła chłopaka ze straganu. '' '''Ernesta: '''I nie wracaj bez gitary z czapką... Albo dopóki nie będziesz chciał jakiś pieszczot ;* ''Brian dość nieco zniesmaczony przyjaznym zachowaniem staruszki postanowił więc ruszyć na poszukiwania kapelusza i gitary. W pierwszej kolejności udał się w stronę wysokiego budynku wyglądającego na salę teatralną. Słychać było tam zespoły, więc na pewno uda mu się ją od któregoś zdobyć. Nie wiedząc nawet ile czasu zleciało przybył z powrotem do namiotu wróżki z uśmiechem na twarzy. Przedarł się przez tajemniczą mgiełkę. '''Brian: Pani Esmeraldo! Wróciłem. Mam kapelusz i instrument o który pani prosiła. Po przejściu przysiadł na jednej z poduszek przy kuli czekając na wróżkę. Po chwili Brian poczuł ogromny bół w ręce. W jego ręke przyciśnięta była laska staruszki, która sama robiła seksowną pozę. Ernesta: Pani Ernesto *Zdjęła laskę z ręky chłopaka* Więc widzę chłoptasiu, że żeś dał sobie radę. Lubię poradnych chłopców. *Puściła mu oczko* Niestety nie powiedziałam ci jednej rzeczy, ale nie martw się misiaczku! Podaruję ci ją sama, ale musisz odpowiedzieć na jedno moje pytanie *Z uśmiechem kilka razy podniosła brwi w górę i w dół*. Brian: Pytania? Przełknął ślinę wyprostowując się. Poczuł dziwny nieprzyjemny wiatr na plecach. Wyczuwał, że coś dziwnie do niego się przystawiał przez co czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo w tej sytuacji. Musiał jednak zacisnąć zęby. Brian: Ma pani Ernesto na myśli zagadki tak? *uśmiechnął się zakłopotany* No poradziłem sobie chyba całkiem nieźle. Dwa koncerty w jeden dzień. Pani pewnie jako wróżka to już przewidziała. Dodał czekając na pytanie od wróżki. Ernesta złapała się jedną ręką za biodro, a drugą za bok głowy oraz zrobiła dziubek. Ernesta: Jaka jest najpiękniejsza kobieta w Hiszpanii? Brian: Cóż... Potarł się pod podbródku niczym myśliciel. Puścił w jej stronę strzałkę. Brian: Odpowiedź jest prosta. Dama Ernesta rzecz jasna. Ernesta: Właściwie chodziło o jakąkolwiek główną bohaterkę latynowskich telenoweli... Ale ta odpowiedź mnie sadysfakcjonuje, więc masz! Kobieta rzuca mu kartkę z numerem jej telefonu i podpisem "Jeśli kiedyś będziesz w Hiszpanii zadzwoń ;*" Chłopak czuł skołowanie i złośc, ale wtedy odwrócił kartkę... czytając co się na niej znajdowało. Spamiętał dokładnie po czym ukradkiem spisał jej numer na inną kartkę Brian: Mógłbym prosić o jedną rzecz? Powiedz mi droga Ernesto. Widzę tutaj kulę. Możemy sprawdzić, czy powinienem dalej się tutaj rozglądać za kolejnymi zdobyczami? Spoglądał się zaciekawiony w kulę. Chciał wiedzieć czy specjalizuje się w innym rodzaju magii niż ich programowa wróżka Sophie. Temat go nawet nieco zaintrygował plus to jakaś wskazówka gdzie ma szukać. Ernesta: Yyyy... To kula śnieżna. Ale spokojnie! Dobrze wiem czy powinieś tu szukać czy nie z jednego prostego powodu - Ja wiem wszystko. I odpowiedź jest prosta! ... ... ... Jeśli ci powiem to ruda, słodka mnie zabije. Ale jest ogromna szansa, że coś w okolicy jest. Radzę spróbować. Brian: Naprawdę? Bardziej przypominała kulę z zamkniętą burzą w środku. Przyjrzał się dokładnie. Faktycznie z bliska wyglądały mu bardziej na czyste, białe płatki śniegu. Brian: Ruda słodka... *wzdrygnął na same te słowa* nie mogę pozwolić by coś się stało komukolwiek z jej powodu. Dziękuję za wszystko, numer i inne dodatki. Puścił jej oczko na pożegnanie idąc za radą szukać dalszych wskazówek w tej dzielnicy. Teatr Principal: Po przejściu kawałem dalej nie mylił się. Spojrzał na masywny, nieco stary ale w idealnym stanie budynek wypełniony kolorowymi plakatami wąsatych muzyków w ponchach i czapkach z gitarami. Nie mógł jednak rozszyfrować co dokładnie na nich pisało. Nie znał hiszpańskiego, co najwyżej kilka słówek. '' ''Przyczaił się przy stojących w donicach palmach obserwując bacznie ludzi w oddali. Brian: Hmm? Zerknął na znajdujący się naprzeciwko cennik. Miał bardzo dobry wzrok. Wychwytywał zazwyczaj to co chciał. Brian: Niestety nie mam funduszy jak we Francji i głównym wejściem się nie dostanę. Wyszedł zza palmy nie wiedząc właściwie po co się ma skradać. Podszedł nieco bliżej, krążąc przed wejściem. Brian: Musi być tylne wejście. Powoli zakradł się na drugi kraniec wejścia. W wąskiej alejce zauważył śmietniki z siatką znajdującą się na wprost. Nie było widać na pierwszy rzut czy to na pewno są drzwi. Postanowił przejść i sprawdzić to wejście. W środku śmierdziało rybami. Brian: Błuegh!?!? Odrzucony zapachem ryb natychmiast się wycofał w stronę głównego wejścia. '' '''Brian:' Żeby w teatrze dawało tak rybami. Przetarł delikatnie nos próbując pozbyć się przez chwilę zapachu. Po ogarnięciu się zapomniał o tylnym wejściu. Zdecydował się więc więcej nie skradać. Postanowił użyć uroku osobistego. *wstawiony sztuczny śmiech* Udał się więc prosto w jednej z kas. Brian: Witaj seniorita! Jestem Brian O`Brian i miałbym przeogromną prośbę. Wyciągnął na dowód mapę z logiem sezonu z oznaczonym miejscem poszukiwań. Brian: Rozumiem, że interes to interes i powinienem zapłacić za wejście. Jednak potrzebuję bardzo jednej rzeczy której nie znajdę nigdzie indziej w okolicy. Nie muszę nawet na główną scenę, chciałbym jedynie porozmawiać z muzykami którzy na pewno mają teraz próby w związku z przedstawieniem? Wskazał w stronę wiszących plakatów. Nie zdał sobie na początku sprawy czy na pewno będzie go w stanie zrozumieć. Liczył, że jednak przygotowali kogoś kto go pokieruje jak wróżka wcześniej. Seniorita: Hola amigo! Taki papierek uczestnika show mógłby każdy sobie spreparować, zwłaszcza, że o tym było głośno *zmarszczyła brwi* Brian: 'Hmm? ''Ciężko było mu zaprzeczyć. Wkoło przecież kręcą się różni kanciarze, szczególnie na takich targowiskach jak ta dzielnica. Chciał jednak dalej próbować. 'Brian: '''No ale nie często macie tutaj Irlandczyków o tak gładkiej niemowlęcej skórze z kojącym akcentem i takiej bujnej fryzurze? ''Delikatnie uniósł swoją czuprynę próbując ją w ten sposób przekonać. Kobieta wskazała na palcem za siebie i zawołała. '''Seniorita: Aaron! Za nią pojawił się inny Irlandczyk, który nieśmiało pomachał do Briana. '' '''Aaron': Czy nie często nie wiem, ale mamy sporo wycieczek. Zgubiłeś się? *odezwał się typowy rudzielec* Brian: 'Witam! Kompana! ''Ucieszył się na widok rodowitego. Zadowolony podszedł do niego uściskając jego dłoń przy przywitaniu. '''Brian: Powiedz, niedałoby rady skołować może zapasowej gitary albo chociaż zaprowadzić do schowka gdzie bym mógł jedną znależć? Błagalnie spoglądał w jego stronę, licząc że być może on jednak zrozumie jego utrapienia. Poza tym słychać było w oddali jak mieli już próby. Tych typowych wiwatujących krzyków czy melodii nie można było spotkać nigdzie indziej. '' '''Brian:' Pownieniem na początku, Brian O`Brian! Aaron uścinął dłoń chłopaka z delikatnym uśmieszkiem. Aaron: Aaron Shelvey. Cóż, myślę że dałoby się coś załatwić... Mamy coś na zapleczu... No, ale wiesz. Zaśpiewaj mi coś pokazowo. Brian: Zaśpiewać? Poczuł się zakłopotany. Już nie chciał mówić, że jest kaleką jeśli chodzi o śpiew. Zastanawiał się jednak czy chce coś konkretnego. '' '''Brian: '''Mogę spróbować zanucić melodię czy coś a capella, tylko dla upewnienia - coś naszego tak? To znaczy irlandzkiego czy może jednak tutejszego? '''Aaron': Oczywiście, że coś rodowitego. Od paru lat mnie nie było w kraju, z chęcią posłucham czegoś, co pomoże mi poczuć się choć trochę jak w Irlandii. Przez krótki moment zastanowił się co mógłby zaśpiewać. Niby hymn narodowy, ale to pewnie nie mogłoby wypalić. Postanowił przysiąść na jednym z słupków ulicznych. Zaczął tupać i klaskać do rytmu świszcząc melodię rodem z ich celtyckiej kultury która jest najbardziej praktykowana właśnie na wyspach. Aaron: To było nawet niezłe. Okej wchodź śmiało! Rudy wskazał na jakieś drzwi. Aaron: Powinna tam być jakaś gitara. Brian: Dzięki za pomoc i trzymaj się. Jak będziesz w Dublinie, przypomnij się o piwo. Puścił mu oczko po czym pobiegł na zaplecze obiektu. Było wyjątkowo zadbane ze względu na znajdujące się tutaj instrumenty co dobrze świadczyło o teatrze. Rozglądał się za gitarami. Znalazł kilka sztuk, żadna nie wydawała się jednak być w jakiś sposób oznaczona. Postanowił więc zaryzykować i wziąć jedną z nowszych sztuk. W takim teatrze te starsze są pewnie drogocenne. Wolał więc uniknąć nieprzyjemności z zabrania zabytku. Zapakował w zgrabny futerał. Pożegnał się na końcu z Aaronem i Senioritą. Zerknął na mapę szukając więc miejsca do znalezienia kapelusza potocznie zwanego tutaj jako sombrero. Na mapie widział sklep z pamiątkami. Postanowił więc ruszyć w tym kierunku. Pomnik Kolumba: ... Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki